Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic Episode I
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: (KPStar Wars X-Over) (AU) a young yet famous bounty hunter and a bumbling Jedi Apprentice along with the Jedi Knights are all that stands between a Imperial Scientist and the distruction of the New Republic's capital (Complete)
1. Chapter 1: Daughter of the Sith

                                            A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away … 

                                                             **STAR WARS **

                                           KNIGHTS OF THE NEW REPUBLIC 

                                                               **EPISODE I**

                                                  **DAUGHTER OF THE SITH  **

**Peace has finally came between the New Republic and the Empire as Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has returned from his latest adventure engaged to fellow Jedi Knight and former 'Emperor's Hand' assassin Mara Jade. **

**But a dark shadow has begun to form once again. Former Imperial Scientist, Doctor Drakken, has joined forces with a mysterious figure with a dark connection to the late Emperor Palpatine, and has begun rebuilding the Imperial Forces as the New Empire, and began construction of a new secret super weapon for the destruction of the New Republic and the Jedi Knights. **

**Now the fate of the New Republic is unwillingly the same as the Old Republic's: resting in the protective hands of the Jedi, but the fate of the protectors now also rests in the hands of two young heroes…  **

An old Imperial shuttle slowed from light speed just outside New Republic space. It flew into the largest gathering of Imperial Star Destroyers since the death of Emperor Palpatine. The shuttle entered the landing bay of the massive Super Star Destroyer in the center of the fleet. 

The shuttle landed in the main hanger where a large group of Imperial Stormtroopers was gathered in ranks, and two men stood before the lowering gangplank. Both were in Imperial uniforms, one with a red beard and in a kilt instead of slacks, and the other slightly hunched over with graying hair and a sinister smile. 

With armed guard the current leader of the self proclaimed 'New Empire', Doctor Drew Drakken stepped down toward the two men. "Admiral Senior, Captain Killagan, have they all arrived?"

"Aye, Docta," Killagan reported, "All fleet commandas have 'rived un schedule, sir."

Dr. Drakken ran a hand over his blue skinned face the through his dark hair, "Very good, I presume they are all in the meeting room then?" 

Drakken and his two officers made their way to the main meeting chamber, and Drakken took his place at on the round table surrounded by fleet admirals. "I am pleased you all made it," Drakken smiled sitting down among the leaders. "For too long have we watched those pathetic Rebels have their way with OUR worlds, the worlds that the so-called Empire has officially surrendered. It's time we took back what is ours." Drakken then pressed a button on his chair, and a holographic image appeared over the table of a moon shaped space station with a large circular dish edged in the upper portion of the station. 

"The Death Star …" one of admirals gasped. 

"But there has already been two failed attempts with the Death Star," Senior stated. 

"Ah, but Palpatine was a senile old fool," Drakken stated casually, "He intentionally added weaknesses to the stations, even my perfectly designed Death Star II, just so he could melodramatically lure the Rebels in. There is nothing wrong with melodrama, but … third time's the charm, and this version of the battle station has none of the old weaknesses, and if anyone is foolish enough to attempt destroying it … will die with my baby … err the Death Star." 

"But what of the Jedi?" one of the admirals asked, "They're probably already on to us."

"We … have that taken care of," Drakken smiled, "Now where is she?"

As if on cue, a figure walked into the room, her body completely hidden in a Sith's black cloak. "Ah! Darth Shego! I'm glad you _finally_ decided to join us!" Drakken mouthed off. 

The figure raised a green-gloved hand from under the cloak, and Drakken rose into the air holding his throat. "I … sorry …" Drakken choked out, and immediately dropped back down into his chair. 

"The Jedi have been blinded," Darth Shego's feminine voice. "They are completely in the dark about our activities."

"But incase they or the New Republic does get word of our little gathering, no information on the Death Star III is stored on any of the main fleet, while the Senior Fleet will accompany me to the DS3 construction site on the complete opposite side of Republic space." Drakken continued for the Sith. 

---- 

Kim Possible reclined in her pilot's chair of the Customized Barloz-Class Corellian freighter 'Wildecat', watching the star lines as the ship moved at light speed through space. She drummed her fingers impatiently as she looked at the timekeeper above the ship controls. 

Her green eyes narrowed on a single smudge on the heavily polished controls before she licked her thumb and rubbed the lever until the shine returned. "There, all better, baby," she patted the control panel. "Please don't let me be late," she whispered a prayer, before the ship jerked slightly. 

She stood up and adjusted her skintight green and gray flight slacks, and tugged on her matching camouflaged tight shirt with armored shoulder pads that showed off her trim tummy. She looked at the computer screen in the co-pilot's screen before pressing the COM button, "Tim, Jim, the right stabilizer is missing again! See what you can do with it," She barked into the mic, before returning to her pilot's chair.   

"We got it Kim," one of the Kim's twin brothers' voices, impossible to tell which over the communications system, "Are we there yet?" 

"No, should be there soon though," replied Kim, running her hand through her long auburn hair. 

"Are we there yet?" 

"As a matter of fact," Kim smiled as the Wildecat dropped out of light speed, "Yavin IV, this is Wildecat, we're coming. All clear?" she asked over the radio. 

"This is Yavin IV, welcome back, Wildecat. All's clear for landing on the east landing-pad of Praxeum, you're just in time, the test is in twenty minutes," A voice called from the other end, and the Corellian freighter entered the jungle moon's atmosphere. 

"Alright you two," Kim spoke over the intercom, "Lets go cheer Ron on!"

---- 

A teenaged boy sat outside the temple that held the Praxeum Jedi Academy. It was a mix between advanced technology and ancient temple ruins. He was leaning against a large tree. The sun was shinning down and the air was blowing a cool breeze, but Ron Stoppable wasn't concerned with any of this. He sat with his arms at his side, his left hand fingering his father's Lightsaber. 

"Remember, Apprentice," the squeaky voice of the hairless rodent-like Desnudotoporatan that sat upon Ron's shoulder sounded, "Feel. Don't think. Trust in the Force. The Force is the only ally you can truly trust completely." 

"Ready to strut your stuff, Jedi Knight?" a familiar voice said from in front of the meditating Jedi Apprentice, causing his chocolate eyes to light up.

"KP!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet, knocking his master to the ground in the process. 

"You think I'd miss your last test, Ron?" Kim asked as she hugged her best friend before looking over him. He was dressed in a red tunic, black combat trousers, combat boots, fingerless gloves, a utility belt lined pockets, and a hook with his Lightsaber hanging off of. "I like the tunic, red's your color," She smiled patting his shoulder. 

"Time, it is," Rue Fus stated, scurrying up to Ron's shoulder, straightening his mini-Jedi robe and cloak. "May the Force be with you, my Apprentice." He said, leaping to Kim's shoulder. 

Kim looked at the hairless rodent, "Aren't you going with him?"

"No," Rue Fus shook his small head, "His test, it is. He must pass it without my help."

Kim nodded, and they walked into the stands of the gymnasium where other students and various other people were seated to witness the final test. She looked around till she spotted some familiar faces. Mara Jade, Master Skywalker's fiancé/ former Emperor's Hand assassin, was sitting with her brothers, who were both unsurprisingly asleep, in the stands with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her palms with a very board look on her face. 

"You look excited," Kim said sarcastically, walking over to the former assassin turned Jedi Knight. 

"I'm just ready for some action, Red," Mara stated, sitting back and stretching. Her green eyes settled on the three Jedi on the large floor made into a large obstacle course. "Farmboy's been a busy little blonde with this set up. If Ronnie and the other two get through this they deserve to be Jedi." 

Kim glanced down at the floor, seeing the large and potentially dangerous obstacle course running the length of the gym. In the center on a stage overlooking the course was the blonde headed blue-eyed Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight Corran Horn in his trademark green robes, and the Academy's combat instructor Kyle Katarn in his usual brown combat suit. 

Kim then glanced over at the start of the obstacle course. Bonnie Rockwaller stood twirling her purple-bladed Lightsaber around her overly tight Apprentice tunic, smirking confidently. Beside her was Ron, who was standing there obviously meditating and preparing for the final test. Then beside him was … Kim let out a deep sigh at the sight of her crush for well over a year.  

Josh Mankey stood in his dark green Apprentice tunic, tall, proud and, what Kim would never notice, foolishly arrogant. He ran a hand through his spiky highlighted hair, before looking up at Kim and giving the red head a wink. 

"Sithspawn, that little jerk makes my skin crawl," Mara rolled her eyes at the young Jedi Apprentice Kim was swooning over. 

"A jerk, he is," Rue Fus agreed, "strong in the Force though …"

"Let us begin," Luke Skywalker stated, stepping out from the other two Jedi, his slightly scarred face glancing over the three Jedi Apprentices. The Jedi Master stood proud in a black uniform under a dark brown almost black cloak with the hood pulled back with an aura of power and also kindness resonating off him. "You three, Josh Mankey, Ron Stoppable, and Bonnie Rockwaller have all passed the necessary training and Padewan Apprentice training under a Jedi Knight, Jedi Kyp Durron, Jedi Rue Fus, and Jedi Kari Sung respectively. All three of your Knight masters have signed and applied the proper paperwork stating you three are ready for the next step in your lives in the Jedi Order. You will use what you have learned to make it through this course as quickly as you can. Then upon reaching the final area of the course you will combat six battle droids with your Lightsaber. You will have twenty seconds to make it through the obstacle course then thirty seconds to disable the six droids. Should you complete this final test you shall be accepted into the Jedi Order as Jedi Knights. May the Force be with you."

Luke then turned to Josh, and gave him a nod, "Apprentice Mankey will go first, followed by Apprentice Stoppable, finally Apprentice Rockwaller. Should you not pass this test do not let it discourage you. You all have proven worth of the title of Jedi Knight and should you not become one today you will be given another opportunity in six months. Now, Apprentice Mankey, please come to the starting point." 

Josh stepped up before the large course of walls and turns and obstacles. "On your mark," Luke said loudly as Kyle and Corran watched him carefully, "Get set … GO!" Luke signaled and the youth dashed down the course with Force enhanced speed and agility, making it through the low bridges and over hurdles with ease, then using the Force to leap over a fifteen foot wall, before dropping and rolling through a group of spinning blades. "Twelve seconds," Luke sounded as the boy stood up with a confident smirk, winking at the still yet beaming Kim once again, "Begin phase two, TIME!" Luke called as six recycled battledroids approached the young Apprentice. 

Josh snorted and used the Force to draw his Lightsaber to his hand, then with a 'pssf' followed by a high pitched hum a blue blade erupted from the end of the shiny silver saber handle.  

Three of the droids fired their blasters at the Apprentice, but Josh easily deflected the blasts with his saber, sending the blasts back to the droids deactivating them on contact. He then dashed toward the following three and slashed two of them in half before turning to the other, armed with its own purple colored Lightsaber, and began a lighthearted saber duel. After a few seconds Josh laughed.  "Even Stoppable is better then you," He chuckled under his breath before lunging at the droid, slicing it in half.   

"Complete," Luke stated as Josh deactivated his Lightsaber, "Eighteen seconds, very good, you have passed with flying colors."   

Ron sighed, knowing it was his turn next. He glanced up hoping for support, and he got it from Mara, Rue Fus, Jim and Tim, but Kim was two busy blowing a kiss Josh's way to notice Ron's gaze. 

"Oh my …" Rue Fus sighed, sensing Ron's focus beginning to waver, "This is why the old Order frowned on attachments …" 

"Huh?" Mara asked, glancing at the foot tall Jedi, then down at the floor sensing the same thing, "Oh no, come on, Ron, don't be an idiot."   

"Fear, I do," Rue Fus shook his head, "pretty, this will be not." 

"Hey, Red, we all know pretty boy passed the test," Mara said, elbowing the teenaged bounty hunter, "I'm not sure but maybe your 'Best Friend' might like your support too."

"Huh?" Kim asked coming out of her Josh induced haze, "RON! I almost forgot!" she gasped turning her attention to the stretching, freckle-faced would-be-Jedi. 

"No kidding," Mara sighed, turning her attention back to the field as well. 

"I'm going to show that nerf herder up," Ron growled, checking his Lightsaber one more time. 

"Apprentice Stoppable, please step up to the starting point," Luke called, and Ron nodded and stepped up to the white line before the course.  

Ron took a deep breath, before Luke spoke again. "On your mark … get set … GO!" 

Ron dove through the course like a rabid animal. He literally dove under the low bridges and flipped over the hurdles in one fluid motion. He finally came to the last two hurdles and force-jumped over them on up to the wall, placing one hand on the top leapfrogging over to land on the other side, not even paying attention to the almost completely stunned crowd, all with the exception of Kim who was bouncing up and down. 

Corran and Kyle looked at each other in awe before looking at Luke to see if their timing was off, "Eight …eight seconds, very, very good, begin phase two!" 

Ron glanced around him at the six battle droids began to approach him, "I've got this in the bag," Ron smiled, and drew his blood red bladed Lightsaber, attempting to show off by spinning the blade around him, but mistakenly brushed his calf burning just enough of his skin to make him yelp and flinch.  

Ron jumped from the pain, and spun around, sloppily slicing at an attacking droid, then spinning in a circle slicing two others in half at the waist. 

He then spotted the last three and dove at him, slashing his red blade at them in a large arch. All three stepped out of the way and the Lightsaber went right through a large pillar in the center of the training chamber. "Uh … oh …" Ron gulped as the pillar slowly slid in half. 

Ron whimpered when the training gym began to tremble and shake before looking sheepishly at Luke, "My bad, Master …" 

Luke looked over the crowd and spoke loudly and clearly, "everyone please exit the gym in a calm orderly manner." A moment later it was the equivalent to a bontha stampede to the exit as the roof slowly fell in to the gym. 

The group of Jedi Apprentices, Knights, instructors, and family members stood outside the collapsing gym. 

"So … I didn't make it, did I?" Ron asked Master Skywalker, his shoulders slumped sadly. 

"You didn't defeat the last three droids, so …I'm afraid not," Luke said, smiling weakly, "I don't blame you for … this mess, it was my fault putting the saber test so close to the pillar, you can try again in six months at the next trial after we rebuild the gym." 

Luke then walked back toward the collapsed gym with the very unhappy Bonnie on his heels complaining about her not even getting the chance to try. 

Ron groaned and looked around for Kim and found her standing beside Josh. His stomach churned at the sight, and with a sad sigh, he turned and walked away from the crowd. 

----- 

Ron wondered around the grounds of the Praxeum School, before finally stopping to stare at his Lightsaber, his father's black handled, blood red bladed Lightsaber before throwing it to the ground, "I'll never be a Jedi …" Ron sighed, turning his back on the accursed weapon. 

"I wouldn't say that," a familiar voice from behind him stated, and Ron could hear the light saber's activation and hum. 

Ron spun around to see Luke Skywalker gazing into the glowing red beam of Ron's Lightsaber. "Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?" 

"I figured Kim would be here," Luke stated. 

"She's probably with Josh celebrating him becoming a Knight," Ron said bitterly. 

"No, she's not," corrected Luke, a knowing smile on his lips. "She did give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for congratulations, but she was really worried about you and went off to look for you." Luke then tossed the Lightsaber back to Ron and drew his own green-bladed saber.

Luke tapped Ron's blade with his own, and the two began to circle one another. "Why would she worry about a screw up wannabe Jedi?" Ron snorted. 

"Oh I don't know," Luke said, slashing at Ron, but the young apprentice easily deflected it along with several other retorts, "Maybe when you were accepted into the Academy she refused to let you go alone, and traveled all the way from home just so she could be with her best friend when he needed her. And she wouldn't worry about a wannabe Jedi. She worries about her best friend slash future Jedi Knight."     

Pops and hisses sounded as Ron deflected attack after attack.

 "So what are you going to be doing for the freedom celebration?" Luke asked as he spun in a circle only to have his saber meet Ron's yet again. 

"I don't know," Ron sighed, lunging at Luke, countering the Jedi Master's counter attack. "Probably stay around the school, sulk, the usual." 

Luke suddenly stopped and deactivated his Lightsaber, "Ron, did you notice something just then?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ron blinked in confusion.

"I struck at you twenty four times," Luke nodded proudly, "And you countered flawlessly twenty four times. Do you know what your problem is, what you need to concentrate on between now and the next test? You tried to play to the crowd today, and tried to get a certain green eyed, red haired girl to notice you instead of a pretty boy who happened to go before you. Despite the fact she noticed you anyway. Don't worry about impressing me, her or anyone else, just do your best and have faith in the Force. You never know, she might notice you already," Luke said with a wink.

"Hey, Mara's yours, Master, I won't go there," Ron smiled, earning a laugh from the Jedi Master.

Luke walked up and ruffled the Apprentice's hair. "Kim and her brothers are coming with Mara and me to my sister's for Freedom Weekend. We were expecting you too, but if you'd rather stay here sulk … I'm sure Chewy can have your share of the fried Corellian Croto bird …"

"Is … is Leia cooking?" Ron asked, his brown eyes lighting up slightly, "not … um Mara this year."

"My young apprentice, you have much to learn," Luke stated seriously, "As much as I adore her, I would stay behind to sulk by your side before I would subjugate myself to Mara Jade's experimental approach to cooking." 

Luke laughed before he notice Ron's wide eyed look, the Jedi Master then realized he was so caught up with cheering Ron up that he didn't notice the familiar Force signature approaching from behind him. "Oh suns …"

"My 'experimental approach to cooking' huh?" Mara Jade's icy voice sounded behind him, and Luke turned slowly to see the scowling Mara and Kim beside her, stifling a giggle. 

"Oh, hey, Mara, Kim, I … um see you found us …" Luke said, scratching the back of his head. 

Mara snorted toward Luke then turned her back. "Someone's flying to Coruscant in his damned X-Wing," She hissed before stomping back toward the school.  

"May the Force be with you, Master," Ron smiled at the stammering Skywalker, "Cause if it ain't, you're just screwed." With that both Kim and Ron belly laughed at the stunned Jedi Master. 

Luke shook his head, and put both Ron and Kim in a headlock, "If I go down, you kids are going down with me," He said with a wink as the three followed Hurricane Mara's path, unaware of the danger they would all soon be in. 

To Be Continued …

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Dr. Drakken, Duff Killagan, and Senor Senior Sr. are property of Disney. Luke Skywalker, the Empire, the New Republic, Jedi Order, Chewbacca, Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn, and Mara Jade are all property of Lucas Arts. 

A/N hope you guys like this first chapter. Expect more soon, as for Kim and Ron, this is an Alternate Reality version of them; they have the same characteristics as you've seen, but they have a different origin. Here's a lil more background info on this Kim Ron and Rufus or as he's called her, Rue Fus. More character Bios in upcoming chapters. Don't forget to review and may the Force be with you! 

 Kim Possible 

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Hair: red

Eyes: emerald green

Age: 17

Bio: Fiercely independent and incredibly stubborn, Kimberly Possible was born on the Outer Rim planet Tatooine, at a very young age she met a clumsy young boy named Ron Stoppable. When she was ten years old, her parents as well as others were killed in a Sandpeople raid, leaving Ron, her twin brothers, Tim and Jim, and her alone. 

Three year later Ron was approached by a group of Jedi, lead by Master Luke Skywalker, and offered admission in the Praxeum Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. Ron, not wishing to leave Kim and the twins alone on Tatooine, bargained with Skywalker that the three Possibles accompanied him to the Jedi Academy. 

Kim, with not enough connection to 'The Force' to become a Jedi, she became skilled in the simple fighting skills of the Jedi, including becoming an excellent markswoman and quite good with the offensive style of the Lightsaber.     

Two years later, her longing for adventure led her to make contact with the mysterious Wade, who provided her with a broken down Barloz-class Corellian Star Freighter. Her brothers, both mechanical nuts, went to work right away and upon completion the 'Wildecat' quickly became a rival to even the Millennium Falcon in speed and maneuverability. 

Wade also provided Kim with all the equipment she needed, making Kim Possible known as the best (legal) bounty hunter in the galaxy.    

Ron Stoppable 

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Hair: Blond 

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Age: 17

Rank: Jedi Apprentice 

Bio: Clumsy but loyal, Ron Stoppable could easily be responsible for the inevitable destruction of the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. Ron is the son of Akimon Stoppable, once known as Darth Akuma one of the traitorous Dark Jedi in ranks with Count Dooku who were defeated and banished to the Outer Rim Territories in the final days of the Old Republic, and a young native Tatooine woman.   

 Ron grew up loving his father's tales of better days, when the Jedi protected the galaxy before the Empire came. Shortly before his father and mother died in a Sandpeople attack on his home settlement of Mos Middal, his father told him of his failure in falling into the trap of the Dark Side, and how Ron and his mother had saved his soul from the Darkness. All Ron has of his father now is his red-bladed Lightsaber. 

Ron's closest friend is Kim 'KP' Possible, whom he grew up with. After both their parents died, Ron, Kim, and her two younger brothers came to depend on one another. When Jedi Master Luke Skywalker approached him for an invitation to his Jedi Academy, Ron wanted to accept, but made it clear he 'came in a four pack'. Master Skywalker, understanding what it is like to lose one's family unnecessarily, accepted Ron's terms as long as Kim, Jim, and Tim did not interfere with his or anyone else's training. 

Ron made it through basic training, and was assigned to aged Desnudotoporatan Jedi Knight Rue Fus. Ron and his Jedi master travel with Kim on her missions often, Rue Fus believing it is good training for his young Apprentice. Ron has also become close friends with Master Luke Skywalker and his family: his sister and brother-in-law Leia and Han Solo, and Luke's fiancé Mara Jade.    

Rue Fus 

Race: Desnudotoporatan

Gender: Male

Hair: none 

Eyes: black

Age: 184

Rank: Jedi Knight

Bio: Though one hundred and eighty four years old, he is still considered young for a Desnudotoporatan (Dis-nude-oh-top-oh-rat-an). He was one of the first recruited into Luke Skywalker's Yavin IV Academy and one of the earliest graduates. Ron Stoppable is Rue Fus' seventh Apprentice Jedi. The incredibly small yet incredibly powerful Jedi is now being considered for the Rank of Jedi Master. 

While as said Rue Fus has had other students, he seemed more attached to Stoppable then any others. Kindred spirits would be the best way to describe this cheese addicted Knight and his Apprentice. 


	2. Chapter 2: Race Through Coruscant

Chapter 2: Race Through Coruscant   

Mara Jade stood on the ledge of the cliff overlooking the four-towered fortress known as the Hand of Thrawn. Then she saw it coming down like a comet. Her freedom. Her independence. Her one and only belonging, the only thing she had owned. Her starship _Jade Fire_ was plunging headlong into the hanger of the mighty fortress. 

The only thing that was falling faster then her ship was the tears from her eyes, caused from remembering the most painful yet happy day of her life. But as the ship plunged into the hanger and exploded she noticed something was missing. 

"Luke?" She realized what was missing. Luke's supposed to be here, he was here to hold her when her world came crashing down three months earlier, so why isn't he here in her memory. 

Mara wiped her cheeks, before walking back into the cave where she had left Luke to recover from his injuries, and the sight she saw made the breath catch in her throat.  

Luke was sitting up with Callista, Luke's first real love and former Jedi Knight, sitting across his lap with her arms around his neck, her lips on his and her tongue obviously in his mouth.  

Callista pulled away from the kiss and Luke brought his gloved hand up to brush away a strand of her choppy hair. "What about Mara, Farmboy?" Callista asked. using Mara's personal nickname for the Jedi Master. 

Luke's blue eyes looked at her then glancing at Mara in confusion before looking back at the girl in his lap, "Mara who?" 

"You gave up everything and for what, my dear?" a old rough voice called from behind the shocked former assassin, "you gave up your everything to be abandoned. As if you didn't know it would happen, that you could never fill the void she left."

Mara spun around and stumbled backwards, falling hard on her bum, staring up at Emperor Palpatine who was laughing hysterically. "You will always be alone." He laughed, gazing down with his evil dead eyes. 

Mara sat up rapidly in her bed breathing rapidly. Her golden red hair plastered to her along with her nightshirt. "Just a dream …" Mara whimpered, brushing the tears and plastered hair from her cheeks. 

//Mara?// she heard Luke's voice echo through the Force, //Are you alright?// 

//Yeah,// Mara replied, //Just a dream that's all.//

//Do you need …// Luke's voice started low and suggestively in her mind. 

//Down, Skywalker// Mara scolded, //you're still in Sith spit after the cooking comment, Farmboy, so you better quit while your ahead.// 

//Night then,// Luke responded quickly and fearfully, leaving Mara with both a smile and a guilty pang. 

Mara quickly shook it off and kicked her feet out over the side of her bed. She pulled on a pair of pants and made her way to the small kitchen that served this wing of the school.

She approached the small kitchen made for basically private dinning meetings and Luke's often midnight snack attacks. 

But what surprised her was from the outside she could hear the beeps and whistles of Luke's personal Astromech droid R2D2 and she also sensed the presence of someone else in there. She spoke to Luke through the Force earlier and knew he was in his room, so only one other person would be up at this hour and in the kitchen of all places. 

"You're up late, Stoppable," Mara said walking into the kitchen to find Ron sitting at the large table, shoveling down nachos and cheese with R2 beeping and whistling a practically one-sided conversation with the non-attentive Jedi. "Still upset about not making the cut this afternoon?" the redhead asked, sitting down across from the unaffected teenaged Apprentice. 

"No … yes but that's not really it," Ron sighed taking a break from the nachos. "See what you sense in Mankey's room," Ron suggested, before diving back into the nachos.

Mara stretched her feelings through the Force toward Josh Mankey's quarters a level above them, but quickly withdrew her force tendrils with raised eye brows, "Oh … ouch, sorry, Ronnie."

"Why?" Ron asked shoving a nacho covered in cheese into his mouth. 

"Why?" Mara asked again, a bit dumbfounded. 

"Figured I'd sum up my questions," Ron smiled weakly, "Number 1: why are you up, and number 2: why are you sorry?" Ron then shook his head, "I can guess, as for why you're sorry: you think I'm jealous or something of KP and Sir Monkey Butt. And that's not the case."  

"Is it?" Mara asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"She's my best friend, has been since as long as I can remember. I just think she can do loads better then the guy who spends majority of his credits on hair gel. That's all." 

"You sure you're not a Skywalker?" Mara asked, "Denial is a family trait that I've noticed. Now you going to tell me number why I'm up?" she asked playfully letting her lower lip stick out giving her a mock puppy dog pout. 

"You sure you're not a Possible?" Ron chuckled, "You got the trademark pout pretty good." 

"Ok mister wise Jedi Master to be, why am I awake at this Sith awful hour?" Mara teased, taking one of his nachos off his plate and began to nibble on it. 

"You're hair's all sweaty, and your eyes are red from possibly crying so I figure it was a nightmare?" Ron asked knowingly, as Mara choked on her nacho.

"I haven't been crying," Mara snapped, a blush crossing her cheeks, "I don't cry, It's just … from lack of sleep, yeah!" she then noticed Ron's blank stare. "What is it?"

"Jedi Master-to-be?" Ron asked a blush forming on his cheek. 

"Yeah, Jedi Master to be," Mara nodded, smiling knowingly at the youth. "You're as stubborn and foolishly naïve as Luke not to be. One of the reasons Farmboy thinks so highly of you."

"Mara, can I ask you something," Ron asked sheepishly, waiting for her curious nod. "I was just wondering, I've seen you show up every now and then, but then three months ago after Master Skywalker went to rescue-" Ron started but stopped on the word, then corrected himself at the death glare Mara gave him, "Help you … is that ok? Um help you out on that planet. Then he came back with you two engaged, I'm just curious on what happened out there?"  

Mara smirked slightly before sitting back in her seat, "Being alone with your best friend in a damp dark cave for over a week makes you look at things a little differently," Mara stated with a content sigh. "He even kissed me while we were in there after I was shot. He doesn't know I hadn't fallen into a healing trance yet, and I have no intentions of him finding out, and if I should find out you breathed a word of it to him or anyone else, you might find a one of your nacos crammed up the other end, read me freckle boy?"  

Ron nodded rapidly and Mara placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head, "Not sure why I'm telling you this, but might as well get it out. Kim seems to think of you as a trust worthy confident and Skywalker trusts you too so … why not …"

"Anyway …" Mara started again, stumbling for words, "I've always … liked Skywalker, even when I was trying following the Emperor's order to kill him, he just has a likable feel to him. Most people see him as the legendary Master Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, slayer of the Emperor and Darth Vader, Savior of the Galaxy, and I even expected him to be this big walking ego, the kind of Jedi that the Empire taught the public, who were too busy with their heads up their own tailpipes to be useful but he was … he was different."  

"Instead of this egocentric show off," Mara chuckled, "I got this out of place farm hick who would believe me if I told him I was the grand queen of the Ewoks. I thought … he had to be putting on a show but he really was … is that naïve."  Mara grinned at the memory of her first meeting with the Jedi. "Don't get Luke wrong, he has his ego, his little hero, savior of the galaxy, he has to be involved with everything or the whole flaking galaxy would fall apart syndrome going on, but he's also the type that if he is involved with something you know it's going to be ok. That's kind of how I really felt when he showed up and to res- help me a few months ago." Mara then threw up her hands, "Oh frag the damn thing! He rescued me, but if word of me admitting that leaves this room … BOTH OF YOU will pay dearly, clear?" she asked moving her pointed finger from the droid to the apprentice.   

Once she was satisfied with the fear from Ron's expression and the silence of R2D2 she continued, "Anyway, we had a fight with some droids, and during the fight we… we connected through the Force, it was like there wasn't Luke or Mara anymore, it was just … us as … one being. After the fight it looked like we were toast, it was practically over. Even I thought we were about to die, and I never quit. But then Luke came out of the blue with the biggest question the idiot could ask at the worst possible time." Mara laughed slightly, "The fool asked me to marry him."  

R2 made a 'awe' sound and Ron just blushed, "After that it went kind of fast, Farmboy did what he was good at, pulled a way to survive out of a losing situation out of his butt. We hopped a ship and made it back just in time to find out the New Republic and the Empire had made peace. The end."

"That's cool," Ron smiled, earning a blush from the older Jedi, "Master Skywalker is a lucky guy."

"Kim is a lucky girl," Mara winked, standing up from the table. "At least will be when she figures out what she's got waiting for her. Now Apprentice Stoppable, we're leaving out for Coruscant early in the morning, so you need your sleep."

"Yes, Jedi Jade," Ron saluted with an imaginary Lightsaber, causing Mara to take a double take.

"Stoppable, you really do need to stop hanging around Skywalker so much …" she said, shaking her head and walking out of the kitchen. 

---- 

"Hope you don't mind us bumming a ride, Kim," Luke said carrying his and Mara's suitcases up the ramp of the Wildecat. 

"Was this the only reason you asked us to come with you, Master Skywalker?" Kim asked, placing her hands on her hips, "So you wouldn't have to ride with that lunatic brother-in-law in his rust bucket that should be retired?" 

"That rust bucket should have been retired back in the days of the rebellion, Kim," Luke laughed carrying their baggage, "but … guilty as charged."   

"I'm sorry, KP, but isn't this an older model then the Falcon?" Ron asked walking up with Rue Fus perched on his shoulder; both flinching at the glare Kim shot them. 

"Older? Yes. Better shape? Most definitely." Kim replied, stomping toward the Jedi Apprentice. 

She got up and got in Ron's face, serious green eyes locking with nervous brown, "And for the record, Jedi Stoppable …" next thing Ron knew Kim had thrown her arms around him, forcing Rue Fus to jump out of the way, "those tests don't matter, you're a Jedi Knight to me." she then gave a quick friendly kiss on the cheek before turning back to the ship, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Tim and Jim haven't dismantled the hyperdrive again." 

Ron stood there in shock, his hand resting on his cheek where Kim had kissed him. He watched her walk up the ramp to the medium sized freighter. Rue Fus scurried back to Ron's shoulder and glanced at the young Jedi, who was captivated by the incredibly tight pants over Kim's swaying hips. "Sometimes the female of the species can have a stronger power then that of either side of the Force. Agree, do you, my Apprentice?" the elder Jedi asked. 

Kim stepped to the side as Luke walked down the ramp, and Ron didn't even notice that Mara was now approaching till he saw the Jedi couple gave each other a split second peck kiss on the lips before going into a conversation. Ron felt a pang of jealousy watching Luke and Mara, as Luke's hand went down to took Mara's before they walked into the Wildecat. 

Ron began to fantasize a bit, replacing Mara with Kim and Luke with himself. When Kim's impatient, whinny voice came over the Wildecat's outer speakers interrupting Ron's daydream. "Ron!! Stop messing around! We're leaving, hurry up!" 

"Oh, sorry KP!" Ron replied, dashing up the slowly rising gangplank. "Lets fly!"

---- 

The Wildecat slowly came out of lightspeed just outside the farthest moon of Coruscant, and the lights of the city-planet could easily be seen from there. "Welcome to Coruscant space," Kim said in mock seriousness as the Wildecat maneuvered to miss an ongoing freighter from the capital of the New Republic.

"Sweet," Ron whistled at the massive planet wide city visible from space, and the limitless stream of ships going in and out of the planet's atmosphere.  

"Well, well, well, is that the tub of taun-taun paste I think it is?" a familiar voice hailed over the radio. 

"Oh hell …" Luke muttered, his blue eyes widening and his hand reaching for Mara's.   

"No, you're in the tub of taun-taun paste, old man," Kim mocked, smirking at the radio. 

"KP …" Ron whimpered, buckling in, "Kim …" 

Ron glanced out of the co-pilot's seat to see Han Solo's customized YT-1300 Corellian Freighter _The_ _Millennium Falcon_ sore over to fly beside them, "Hey now, Red, the Falcon is the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!"

"That's wonderful, Hanny Boy," Kim smirked, "Maybe you should get a ship sometime and maybe you can beat me and the 'cat."  

"Hey Chewy," Ron stated over the radio, "did that sound like a challenge to you, Pal?"

"No!" Luke said over Kim's shoulder, "That was in no means a challenge!"

"Kid, you should know by now that Jedi Mind Trick do work on me!" Han laughed, and the roaring laughter of his Wookie best friend could be heard echoing in the background, "Now be a good little Jedi and let the real pilots talk, isn't that right Kimmie?"  

"Kimmie?" Kim blanched, growling deep in her throat, "You're going down, Old Man!" 

 "Don't sing it, sister," Han laughed over the radio, "Bring it." 

"Fair enough," Kim responded, slamming the throttle, "Eat my space dust, Solo!"  

Rue Fus quickly scampered down onto Ron's lap and held on tight as the Wildecat roared forward into the stream of freighters with The Millennium Falcon in hot pursuit.

Han's whooping and hollering could barely be heard over Ron and Luke's yells as Kim maneuvered the older freighter into a stream of incoming traffic. 

Mara held on, said a silent prayer, but had a broad smile pasted on her face, as the Wildecat spun to miss various ships, before finally approaching orbit. "HAN!" Kim screamed, when the Falcon plunged in front of her and the lights of the famed craft blinded the teenager. Kim hissed a variety of curses, before slamming the throttle again, chasing after the ship as it spun in and out traffic and in between the various skyscrapers of Coruscant. 

"Shit!" Han cursed over the radio, "We got one, Kimster," he sighed. 

Kim glanced at the rear monitor, and sure enough a Coruscant patrol ship was on their tail blue lights flashing all over the craft. 

"Millennium Falcon and Wildecat," hailed the patrol ship, "We've warned you, and warned you … please land your craft at the next landing platform, we're not playing this time!" 

"Ok Kim, next side stream, you cut to the left and I'll cut to the right," Han said over the radio, "See ya at the house, and don't get caught!" 

A moment later the two Corellian ships split and hit the throttle full blast, both hoping the other lost the authorities. 

"We either lost him or Han has him," Kim stated, noticing the patrol ship was gone. 

"Kim, giving in to temptation like that is a quick and easy way to the Dark Side," Luke scolded. 

"With all due respect, Master Skywalker," Kim smiled back at the Jedi Master. "Am I wearing a funny robe? Is there a laser sword on my belt? Nope, I can dark all I want and not worry!" she said winking at him before changing course for the Solo's home. 

"Lets … lets just get on solid ground …" Luke sighed, rubbing his temples, "please?" 

To Be Continued …

A/N Mara's story she told Ron was a summery of the Star Wars two-parter books: _Spectre of the Past_ and _Visions of the Future_ by Timothy Zahn. Both are really good reads and I strongly recommend them to any major Star Wars fans. 

Thanks everybody for the good reviews, I tell you the truth I was very nervous about this one, with me recreating the KP characters so much, but I appreciate the good reviews! Speaking of which, as stated, I usually write what the muse hits and says what could work, I haven't left any of my previous fics, I still write He-Man, Harry Potter, Mega Man, even Pokemon still, I just write and post what gets done the quickest, and even my Harry Potter/X-Men fic is suffering a major writers block right now. 

Anyway, as for Parareru, ya hit the nail on the head for the most part, I plan on explaining where the extra amount of Star Destroyers came from soon. As for the number for the Death Star, there has been god knows how many super weapon projects, but if I'm not mistaken there has only been two Death Star stations constructed. So this will be DS3 (even though the thoughts of calling it DS9 did cause a large chuckle from me) you were right on with the date though, this story is around 16 years after the Battle of Endor, and also just a few short months before the graphic novel Union. 

MC Becky a.k.a. Miss Cheetah: yes the third installment of the 'Kimatrix' (forgive me, Forthman for the corniness) Matrix: Shutdown will be coming very soon. As for if this will be K/R? the overall storyline will have the overtones of K/R shipiness but no promises on if this fic will end K/R or not.

Geor-sama: I appreciate the kind words but I'm afraid I must give you sad news, the Pats won … (sniffs and waves Carolina flag sadly)  

Everyone else thanks for the feedback and support ^^ and don't forget to review! Also no Bios this time but I'll ask who you want to know more about next, and I'll whip up a bio for them in the next chapter if possible.  Again, don't forget to review!!


	3. Chapter 3: Kim's Dream

Chapter 3: Kim's Dream  

The _Wildecat_ landed slowly on the platform outside the Solo home near the government area of the Capitol. The _Millennium Falcon_ had already landed, but Han Solo and Chewbacca were still beside it, obviously doing post-flight checks. 

 "Oh gee, what took ya, Red," Han Solo asked as Kim and Ron, Rue Fus on his shoulder, exited the freighter. 

"Sorry, Old Man," Kim smirked leaning against the _Falcon_, "I didn't want to give Master Skywalker a heart attack."

Han couldn't help but laugh at that. "Since the Kid got with that Jade girl, he's started going soft. Easy to see who wears the pants in that relationship." 

Chewbacca came around the corner of the ship and grabbed both Kim and Ron in a bear hug, roaring happily. Kim and Ron nodded at the eight-foot furry giant, who grunted and roared in friendly response. "Missed you too, fuzzy," Kim groaned as the Wookie pulled away, and went back to work on the Falcon.  

"Remember, Leia doesn't need to know about our little flight," Han asked with a wink toward the redhead and her friend. 

"A disturbance in the force, I Feel," Rue Fus stated toward the house, as Leia Organa Solo, Chief of State of the New Republic, walked with an overly sweet smile on her face.  

"Have a nice flight, Kim, Han?" Leia asked, her chin high. 

"Disturbance, master?" Ron asked getting out of the line of fire, "that's an understatement." 

"Oh it was nice and peaceful," Han stated, "nothing like a slow flight through Coruscant to ease the nerves!"

"Slow and peaceful huh?" Leia asked, turning her back, letting her long ponytail that rain to the bend of her knees swing behind her. "If it was so slow and peaceful why was the Falcon and Wildecat's race on every news station?" 

Kim's head dropped in shame and Han visibly flinched. Chewbacca roared quickly from the other side of the Falcon, and Leia smiled, "I know, Chewy, you're not stupid like a certain man I know." 

"TRAITOR!" Han bellowed, looking back to where the Wookie was hiding. 

Leia started to make another comment when she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you too, brother," Leia smiled, squirming in her twin's arms, "Honestly Luke, we just saw each other a few weeks ago!" she said as the Jedi Master finally let her go. She smiled and then suddenly froze as emerald green locked with dark brown then tension became thicker then thermo-steel. "Mara …" Leia almost growled. 

"Leia …" Mara replied from the gangplank with the same amount of hostility.  

Han, Luke, Ron, Kim, and Rue Fus all looked at one another, and then watched the staring contest between Luke's sister and fiancée. 

The tension was finally shattered by a loud stereo cry of 'CHEWY!" as the Possible Twins jumped into the furry arms of the Millennium Falcon's first mate. "C'mon, Chewy! We gotta show you our new modifications on the 'cat!"  

"While the 'Trio of Terror' show off each other's toys, what do you guys say we get inside and get dinner started?" Leia smiled, "I'm sure the kids are dieing to see their Uncle Luke and … future Aunt Mara." She said, forcing a smile at her sister-in-law-to-be.  

The group walked into luxurious Solo apartment, Kim and Ron admiring various pictures and awards lining the walls. Suddenly three intense force signatures grabbed Ron's attention followed by the sound reminiscent to a stampede. The Solo twins, Jacen and Jaina, both around the same age as Jim and Tim came dashing down the stairs from the bedroom with their younger brother by one year Anakin in tow. Upon sight of Luke, Jacen and Anakin flying tackled the Jedi Master, while Jaina stood stock-still staring at Ron. 

"Hey, how ya doin', Jainy-girl?" Ron asked the lone Solo daughter using his favorite pet name for the youth. 

Jaina said nothing in response, only turned as red as Mara and Kim's hair, did an abrupt about-face, and ran top speed back to her room.      

Kim let out a chuckle, "Looks like somebody has a crush on ya, Ron," Kim laughed. 

Mara let a short laugh of her own out, before leaning over to whisper in Kim's ear, "Oh, I'm sure you know exactly how she feels, don't ya, Red?" 

Kim blushed and gave a quick 'shut it' glare toward Mara, before shaking it off as Ron spoke up to Leia. "So when's dinner?" 

---- 

"And then … And then he was like … hanging by his underpants on a Bantha horn, screaming 'KP! GET ME DOWN! PLEASE GET ME DOWN!' I got him down alright …" Kim laughed from the dinner table, everyone getting a good laugh from her stories, with the exception of Ron, who was sulking and blushing. 

"You used a BLASTER to shoot holes in my UNDERWEAR, Kimberly!" Ron scolded his childhood friend, only to get more laughs from everyone, to the point Han slipped out of his chair on to the floor laughing.   

"Hey! I didn't miss and it got you down didn't it?" Kim asked, shoveling a spoon full of mashed potatoes in her mouth. 

"Yes, after it TORE THEM OFF!" Ron all but screamed in embarrassment from both telling what happened and reliving the memory. 

"Hey," Kim winked, "You had nothing to be ashamed of." Ron quickly sat down quietly after that, not sure how to respond, earning even more laughter.

The Holiday dinner continued after that in silence till a knock came to the door. "I shall get it, sirs and madams," the golden droid C3PO said walking out from the living room to the front door. 

A moment later the droid shuffled into the dinning hall, "Capt. Wedge Antilles is here with another fellow to see you, Mistress Leia." 

"Send them in, Threepio," Leia nodded to the droid. 

"Of course, one moment please." The golden droid nodded, before turning his back and walking out of the room. C3PO then led the commander of Rogue Squadron and another pilot in a Rogue uniform followed close behind him. He had dark hair and eyes and tanned skin, as well as a confident look on his face. 

"Hello, Madam Solo, Han, Luke, how are you all doing," Wedge smiled, "This is one my newest Rogues, Lt. Will Du."

"Hello, Kim," Will smiled slightly at the scowling girl before turning to the others, "Greetings Chief of State Solo, Captain Solo, … Jedi." 

"Tim, Jim, will you and Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin go play with the droids in the living room?" Leia asked, not understanding the concept she was bringing up, or the glimmer that appeared in the Possible twin's eyes, as they grabbed the Solo children and dashed toward the living room. 

"So what's up, Wedge?" Luke asked, ignoring the shocked look Will was giving Luke from speaking with his superior so informally. 

"We have had some shippers' reports saying that they've seen a large gathering of Star Destroyers, a lot more then what the Empire's supposedly has," Wedge said, taking a leg from the Chaco bird, "The biggie is they were spotted outside Imperial space."

"Did you check it out?" Luke asked, his eyes narrowing in thought. 

"Yeah, but all we found was several old ion trails," Wedge shrugged, "But we got some recordings from the shippers, it was Imperial Star Destroyers." 

"Funny, I haven't sensed any disturbances in the Force," Luke mused, "Maybe we should go speak with the Empire, make sure the peace is still in effect and they're not up to their old tricks." 

"Ahead of ya, boss," Wedge nodded, "Got an appointment with the chair of the Imperial Senate in first thing in the morning. We got a X-Wing if you're not too whipped to fly with us …"   

"Whipped?" Luke gawked, causing Mara, Wedge, Han, and Leia to openly chuckle, while the others tried to hold it back. 

"Probably could use you too, Ms. Possible," Wedge said turning to the bounty hunter, "What is it they say, you can do anything?" 

"Yup," Ron nodded, "KP can do anything!" he said patting his best friend on the back. 

"You can count on the Falcon and the 'cat to be with you, Wedge, then," Han gave a thumbs up.

"Good, we leave first thing in the morning so we can get back in time for that silly dance," Wedge stated, giving a flinch. "See you guys in the morning then, night guys. Come on, Du." With that Wedge and Will exited the Solo home. 

A moment later C3PO came into the room and looked at the group before focusing on Luke, "Excuse me, Master Luke?"

"Yes what's the matter, Threepio?" Luke asked, turning to look at the droid. 

"As you know I am fluent in six million forms of communication … but I am confused," the droid stated, tilting his head to the side, "What does the terms … 'bicka, bicka, boo', and 'pusha' mean?"    

--- 

"So we going together as usual to the dance, KP?" Ron asked as he walked her to her room in the second floor of the Solo home. 

"Ron … you know me and Josh have been together for a year now," Kim said carefully, before looking up into his chocolate eyes, "he already asked me to be his date for the dance. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, KP," Ron said, using his training as a Jedi to his advantage to mask the hurt and disappointment. 

"But hey, I get a minimum of one dance, right?" Kim asked almost as hopefully as Ron was.

"You know it, KP," Ron said, and on instinct gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight, before walking toward his room. 

---- 

Kim awoke in a start and glanced around her surroundings, surprising to find it wasn't her guest room but a colorful flower garden beside a large lake, "W-where am I?"

"Naboo," a soft kind voice called behind her, "Or … at least how Naboo used to look." 

"Who are you?" Kim asked standing up, and turning to face the young man, not much other then her. Despite the likeness in age, the boy towered over her at near six foot. He was obviously a Jedi, with his form fitting dark robe and the silver and black Lightsaber dangling from his belt. His hair was long and messy and his blue eyes shinned with what looked like sadness and regret. 

"It doesn't matter who I am," the boy smiled down at the redhead, "but my friends called me Ani." 

"I loved it here, ya know?" the boy smiled through a sigh, "I found out I was going to be a father right over … here!" he said walking over to the corner of the garden. He then glanced up at the confused Kim, before smiling apologetically, "oh sorry, just reminiscing."

"I had to talk to you, Kim," Ani said, turning to her, "But since you aren't very Force sensitive I had to come to you in your dreams."

"You're … you're one of those Force spirits Master Skywalker used to talk about, are you … Master Kanobi?" Kim asked nervously.

"Do I look like a paranoid old man?" Ani asked with a broad smile, "No I'm not Master Kanobi. I just had to warn you about something… something big."   

"I'm listening …" Kim said, crossing her arms.

"Your friend, Ron, he's got a long road ahead of him," Ani said, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, "a long … painful road. He's going to need you … desperately. He's going to fall into a trap. The same trap I fell into. Everyone will tell you there is no hope for him. Don't believe it. There's always hope. Only you can pull him back to the light, you and you alone: as Luke did for me."   

"You're …" she said, her hand going to her mouth as the color faded from her features. 

"Yeah … I get that a lot …" Ani shook his head, "Don't worry, I don't tear people's throats out from the inside out. At least not anymore." 

Ani walked over and sat down on a bench, and gazed away from Kim toward the corner of the garden, "We were married over there," he said pointing toward the location. "I used … used to think some of the things that Padmé used to stress about were silly and trivial. Made us fight more then anything else. I thought her views were crazy and mine made sense. Kim, no matter how outrageous he may seem, nothing is ever trivial."  Ani looked up at her, "History states Anakin Skywalker became a monster and Padmé Amidala Skywalker grieved herself to death afterwards. History doesn't have to repeat itself. And I wouldn't put our pain on anyone else. Including you and Ron." Ani then smiled sadly at her, "It's in your hands now, may the Force be with you."

Kim sat up in bed, her fists clinging to her chest. She looked around and found herself in her guest room. "Ron …"

She shot up out of her bed and padded to the room across from hers. Without missing a beat, she walked to the bed, pulled back the covers and crawled in the bed. 

"Kim!?!" Ron gasped, shocked at the girl curling up beside him. 

"Ron, remember when my parents … died," Kim asked, her green eyes locking with his, "and you held me all night when I was upset?"

"Um … yea, I do, KP?" Ron asked nervously. 

"Do that again …" She said snuggling into his chest. 

Ron opened his arms and engulfed the girl, pulling her to him. "You're as much a brother to me as Jim and Tim, Ron," Kim mumbled into his chest, "I love you …"

"Love you too, KP …" Ron whispered into her hair, "love you too…" 

---- 

"It's about time!" Mara sighed from her seat behind Kim and Ron as the Wildecat, Millennium Falcon, and Rogue Squadron X-Wings dropped out of lightspeed just outside orbit of the Imperial Capital 'New Coruscant'. 

"Welcome Rogue Squadron," a voice called over the radio, "We have been expecting you. You are all welcome."

"Wedge, keep the Rogues in the air up here," Luke ordered over the secured line, "Han, Kim, follow me down."   

"With all do respect, Master Jedi," Will's voice spat, "I do not recall you being given command of this mission …"

"Lt. Du, do shut up," Wedge snapped, "Luke, we got your back." 

"Ok, lets get this over with," Kim stated, hitting the throttle, following Luke's X-Wing into the planet's atmosphere. 

"Yeah … can't keep Josh waiting …" Ron said under his breath. Kim didn't catch it, but Mara and Rue Fus did, and looked at each other worriedly. 

---- 

Luke, Mara, Ron, Kim, Rue Fus, Han, and Chewbacca walked toward the group of Imperial guards when an Imperial soldier walked up. 

"Master Skywalker, how do you do?" he asked, and most of the Jedi all gave bows while Kim, Han, Mara, and Chewbacca all crossed their arms. 

"We wish to speak to the leader of the Empire …" Luke stated, as embarrassment and realization hit him, "Though we … really don't know who to ask for."

"That is understandable, Master Jedi," the officer smiled, "We've kept to ourselves more then most, haven't we?" He then looked back, "here she comes now." 

A woman walked up with a warm friendly smile. She was in a green Imperial uniform with her long raven hair flowing down to her thighs. Her skin was a pale green shade, set off by her bright emerald eyes. "Ah Luke Skywalker, I was hoping that we would meet someday," the woman said, "Allow me to introduce myself … my name is Shelia … Shelia Palpatine." 

To Be Continued 

Next Chapter: Crossing the Line

Bio 

Lieutenant Will Du

Race: Human 

Home world: Coruscant  

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Hair: black

Eyes: dark brown 

Bio: Will Du was born to a wealthy family in Coruscant during the time of the Empire. While his family lost credits to the point of bankruptcy, they gained even more by providing the land for the New Republic Senate building. 

When Will came at age, he joined the New Republic Space-Navy, and do to his overly rule following and no BS standards he was promoted and disciplined for almost the same activities. He quickly became a pilot and was recruited into Wedge Antilles' X-Wing Rogue Squadron. Even the 'band of misfits', as Will calls the squadron, couldn't pull the stick out of Will's backside. 

Will, despite his serious nature, is an excellent pilot and a great wingman for Antilles' group. 

Will is also a firm believer in 'what you can see, feel, and touch is real', so he has no respect for the Force and believes the Jedi to be merely tricksters and dangerous. He has often been found quoted that "if the Jedi cross the line, I'll fire the first shot."

The only person other then his Commanders he has respect for is Kim Possible, who he feels would make an excellent soldier, though Kim often times then not has to be refrained from attacking the pilot for treatment of Ron, who is in training to become a Jedi Knight. 

While a bit rash and tunnelvisioned, Will is an excellent Rogue and an honorable soldier. 

Shelia Palpatine

Home world: Coruscant

Age: 25

Race: human 

Hair: Black

Eyes: green

Skin: Pale green 

Bio: little is known about the Shelia Palpatine, other then that she is the daughter of Emperor Palpatine and is the current head of the Empire. She appears on the outside to be a kind and gentle woman, and has shown the wish to apologize to Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade for what her father has done to their families especially. 

The people of the Empire love her for her gentle leadership in comparison to the iron fist of her father and the shadowy military control of Thrawn. She appears to be as friendly as she is beautiful, but not all books read as their covers show.     


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing The Line

Chapter 4: Crossing The Line

"Um … excuse me?" Luke asked, as the group from the New Republic stood flabbergasted, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Shelia Palpatine, Chairman of the reformed Imperial Senate," the woman smiled, before approaching the shocked Luke and Mara.

The woman stopped right before Luke and Mara and took both their hands in her own, "I especially would like to give you my humble apologies," she said smiling sadly, "My father has … especially affected your lives. I know there can be no amount of apologies to change what has done, your history, Mara or your father and family, Master Skywalker. I can only hope the Empire's aid to the New Republic can somewhat redeem for my father's sins."

"That's nice, Chairman Palpatine, but we're here for a reason and …" Mara started, but Shelia cut her off.

"You wonder if we have anything to do with the reports of a Star Destroyer fleet formation just outside New Republic space?" Shelia asked, nodding in understanding, "We too have gotten word of the fleet." The woman pulled a palm computer from her waist pouch and handed it to Luke, "As you can see all Imperial Star Destroyers are reported in their assigned position, with multiple witnesses saying that they have never left Imperial space. It's not our ships."

"I'm pleased to see that the peace treaty is still intact then," Luke smiled at the woman.

"I am pleased for the treaty as well, Master Jedi," Shelia nodded, "and also our investigators have been looking into this mysterious fleet. We have gotten word that several former Imperial fleet admirals have been seen visiting Kronta the Hutt on Tatooine. Perhaps it is not a coincidence."

Luke looked over the palm computer for a few moments before nodding, "Everything checks out, thank you for your time, Madam Palpatine," Luke nodded and the group turned and returned the way they came.

"She's hiding something," Mara whispered as the group walked toward the ships.

"I sensed no darkness in her," Luke stated, looking to his fiancée.

Mara snorted, "That's nice, Farmboy, but did you sense any light in her?"

"…"

"What would you do without me, Skywalker?" Mara grinned victoriously.

"Probably figure out things at the very last minute when I have no time to prepare," Luke shrugged, "And have a lot less headaches," he stated before getting slapped in the back of the head. "Ok, then, what do you suggest we do?"

"WE do nothing," Mara shrugged, "You and your lil Rogue Squadron head back to Coruscant, I'll stay here and watch and see if Kim can live up to her name."

Kim and Ron nodded at them, and Luke sighed when he saw a glimmer in Ron's face. Luke shook his head as Master Yoda's voice sounded in his mind. 'Adventure … heh! Excitement … heh! A Jedi craves not these things…'

---

Kim and Ron, with Rue Fus on his shoulder, strolled to the main office building straight to Shelia Palpatine's office.

"Hello, may I help you?" the perky secretary said from her desk.

"Is Ms. Palpatine in?" Kim asked with a friendly smile.

"No, but she should be back in an hour," the secretary nodded.

"Can we wait in the office for her then?" Ron asked casually.

"No, no one is allowed in her office without her company," the secretary shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"But you're willing to make an exception this time," Ron said waving his hand before the girl's face.

"But I'm willing to make an exception this time," the secretary repeated almost in a daze.

"Especially for such a celebrity like Kim Possible," Ron continued waving his hand again.

"Especially for such a celebrity like Kim Possible," she repeated in the same haze.

"And for such a cute guy like myself," Ron added with a smile.

"And for such a cute guy like yourself …" she purred eyeing Ron up and down.

"We may go in now, good day," Ron finished, dodging a glare from Rue Fus and Kim.

"You may go in now! Good day!" Ron and Rue Fus nodded, and the three walked into the office.

"That was a nice trick," Kim smirked, "bout time you made yourself useful, cute guy," she said sticking out her tongue.

---

"Find anything yet, KP?" Ron asked, watching Rue Fus at work at Lady Palpatine's computer and nibbling on a piece of fruit from a basket behind her desk.

"Not a blasted thing," Kim sighed, digging through her file cabinets, before turning her glare on her best friend, "And are you here to help us or eat?"

"I am helping!" Ron defended, after swallowing a mouth full, "I'm keeping watch like this!" Ron said strolling toward the office door and sticking his head out and looking both ways before slamming it and leaning against it. "Oops … I'm … so sorry …"

"By the Force …" Rue Fus slapped his forehead as alarms sounded through out the office.

"At least he didn't mess up until we were done," Kim sighed, as the three ran out into the hallway, but froze.

"Stormtroopers," Rue Fus sighed as the group was surrounded by a large group of Guard Troopers.

"Mara, we're on our way," Kim said through her mini-communicator, "We'll meet you on the roof."

"Put down your weapons and surrender," one of the troopers ordered.

"Make us!" Kim barked as she fired her blaster at the group. She heard a blast shot her way, and glanced around only to see Ron's saber up deflecting the laser.

Kim quickly ducked behind Ron, firing her blaster over his shoulder, while he deflected incoming fire.

"Get us nowhere, standing here does!" Rue Fus stated dashing toward the group of Stormtroopers, stopping just before them.

One of the troopers pointed at the small rodent-like Jedi, "Ha! What's that little thing going to do?"

Rue Fus answered by opening his robe and a small double-ended Lightsaber flew out to his waiting paw. He spun it around a few times as the two blue beams erupted from the ends with a snap-hiss.

Before the troopers could react, Rufus spun into the air bringing the saber through one of the trooper's blaster rifles, then another. The small Desnudotoporatan kicked off the helmet of one of the troopers and used the Force to shove a large group into the wall and into unconsciousness before the rat-like Jedi could land from his jump.

Kim jumped past Ron, and, with a slight lift from his force power, leapt into the large collection of guard punching and kicking.

Ron followed her, slicing only the Guard Trooper's weapons, and using his free fist and feet to attack the troopers.

"Ron, watch your back!" Kim barked as the apparent lead Guard Trooper came at Ron from behind. He was dressed in the same red armor, but with a cloak and without the helmet. The Guard had shaggy brown hair, and a long scar across his face.

Ron spun around to meet the attack, Lightsaber meeting staff. Ron was easily able to deflect the attacks, but could not come off the defense at all.

"Hurry! This way, come!" Rue Fus called from the stairway leading to the roof. Kim dashed toward the Jedi Knight then turned to Ron, who was still struggling with the Guard.

"Dude … I don't have time for this!" Ron barked, using the Force to shove him backwards, far enough for Ron to get past to join Kim and Rue Fus in escaping.

The three made it too the Roof, and saw the Wildecat hovering several feet above with the hatch opened. "It's still too high!" Kim cried, looking up at the good 15-foot difference, and the young bounty hunter didn't pack her grapple gun this time.

"Size and distance matters not," Rue Fus stated, before easily leaping the distance, before looking back expectantly at the two teens.

"Show off …" Kim snorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Move now, talk later, KP!" Ron stated, glancing back to see the lead guard exiting the stairwell. Kim let out a squeak when Ron scooped her up in his arms, and Force-jumped into the open hatch, landing roughly on his rear with Kim bouncing lightly in his lap.

All are in, are we,Rue Fus sent Mara through the Force, and the Wildecat's hatch closed and turned toward the sky before the speeding away.

The Guard watched the Wildecat speed away before turning to the shadows, "They got away … just as you foresaw, My Mistress."

"Yes," a dark cloaked figure walked out to watch the ship vanish into the stars, "Everything is going according to plan. They found nothing in Palpatine's office of use and will be forced to believe her words. You and your Guards have done well, Kir Kanos."

"Thank you, Lady Shego," Kir bowed humbly.

"The New Jedi Order and the New Republic shall fall as the old did," Shego stated with a slight chuckle, Skywalker and Jade will especially pay for what they did to our Emperor. They will pay highly."

----

Luke Skywalker stood by the finger food table at the grand hall of Coruscant. He was dressed in his finest Jedi Robes. As he took a sip he sensed Mara's Force signature enter the room and turned to welcome her. The sight caused him to spit his drink wildly.

His fiancée pranced toward him in a dark green skirt that came to the middle of her thighs and a matching skin-tight excruciatingly low V neck top, a pair of knee high green boots, as well as a lose belt that hung off her hips at a angle with her Lightsaber dangling from its hook. Her golden red hair remained as free and wild as her spirit, bouncing with her steps. "Like what you see, Skywalker?" Mara asked, taking the glass of punch from the stunned Jedi Master and downing it with one gulp.

Luke shook his head, and focused himself as much as possible, before turning back to Mara, this time focusing on her emerald eyes, "So did you find out anything?"

"Not a blasted thing except it seems Kir Kanos is back in the main Imperial Forces," Mara shrugged, glancing over the crowd.

"That could be a good thing, or a really bad thing," Luke sighed.

"You said it, Farmboy …" Mara said, breaking off when her eyes fell on Kim in a flowing green gown and Josh in his brand new Jedi Robes in the center of the floor dancing, "Poor Ron … Seeing those two together has to kill him. I know first hand."

"First hand?" Luke asked, looking at his future-wife curiously.

"Nothing," Mara shook it off quickly.

"Looks like Ron's about to get a pain reliever," Luke smiled, nodding toward the lone Ron standing in the corner in his dress robes.

Meanwhile Ron tried desperately from the corner not to look at Kim and Josh together. He didn't know why Kim being with Josh bothered him so much, it's not like he was jealous … was he? His pondering of the subject was cut off by a soft voice beside him, "Credit for your thoughts, Stoppable-san?"

Ron looked to the source of the voice, and bowed slightly to the Jedi Knight Yori Onasi. Yori was around two years older then Ron, and was in a form fitting black Jedi Gi that showed her curves perfectly. Her long raven hair ran down to her shoulders and her exotic tan skin shinned in the ballroom's lights, "Would you like to dance, Ron-san?" the Jedi asked nervously.

Ron nodded dumbly and the Jedi Knight took his hand in hers and gently led him to the dance floor.

They danced and Ron continued to try to have as little visual contact with Kim and Josh. "Your feelings betray you, Ron-san," Yori stated, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"In more ways then one, Yori," Ron sighed, while looking at the older girl sheepishly, "Just wish I knew why …"

"As badly as it hurts, sometimes fate isn't what we wish it to be," Yori stated wisely, "Sometimes the ones we care for cares for another, and we can only hope their eyes should turn someday."

The Jedi leaned forward and rested her head on Ron's shoulder, "You should tell her your feelings. Telling the one you care for your feelings knowing they care for another takes courage that I know you possess, and that I know I do not."

"Thanks for the advice, Yori," he said hugging the girl, not realizing a pair of emerald eyes were on them and burning with fire.

"Would you just look at that … that little hussy?" Kim hissed from Josh's arms, though it wasn't a hug or dancing, more like holding the redhead back.

"Look at her in that tight little outfit!" Kim grumbled, grinding her teeth, "It's so … it's way too tight! You can practically see everything!"

"No you can't, Kim, it's a little tight but it isn't …" Josh tried to defend the fellow Jedi, but Kim cut him off.

"You're just saying that because you're a guy!" Kim snapped, "It IS too tight, and the little witch probably doesn't have anything on under that, and just trying to get him in bed. Probably going to try to pull Jedi rank to make him feel obliged to sleep with her!"

"Kim! You're being silly!" Josh tried to calm her down.

"Silly?" Kim asked, shocked at the concept. "My best friend is about to be mistreated and you're calling me silly!"

"Yori is a nice girl and a great Jedi Knight," Josh sighed, "It's not like she's some non-sensitive or something?"

"What did you mean by that?" Kim asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Josh said quickly, "Besides who are you with, baby?" he cooed, pulling her close and stroking her back, "Ron or me?"

"You …" Kim said, reluctantly giving in, "But me and JediOnasi are going to have a nice long talk soon."

"Don't worry about it, Kimmie," Josh whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, and as Josh pulled back Kim tried to speak her feelings. "I …" she started, but for some reason the words caught in her throat, as if it knew something she didn't. Every time she tried to force out the 'L' word, her throat would constrict and an image of her blonde headed best friend would flash in her mind.

"My room or yours?" Josh purred in her ear, but she quickly pulled away.

"I'm awfully tired tonight, Josh," Kim lied. "Maybe some other night? After we get back to the Praxeum?"

"That's ok," Josh smiled, before leaning in to kiss her again, this time on the cheek.

"I better go, Josh," Kim apologized, "after the dance the tweebs, Ron and I are going to head back to Yavin."

"I'll walk you to the Wildecat then," Josh nodded, "Then I'll probably head back to the school too." He said, leading Kim off the dance floor. "One of the perks to being a Jedi Knight, my own custom X-Wing."

----

Star lines marked space as the _Wildecat_ soared toward Yavin IV. Kim and Ron sat in silence in the pilot and co-pilot's chairs. Neither daring to look the other's way, and the silence was deafening.

Kim finally had enough of it and tried to start a conversation. "You seemed to be hitting it off well with Jedi Onasi," Kim stated, not taking her eyes off her instruments.

"We're just friends, KP," Ron stated dryly.

"I see …" Kim responded, and the two fell in silence once again.

"Things … going ok with you and Josh?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah … yeah things are great …" Kim responded unsurely.

"That's good …" Ron nodded, and again silence.

"Blast it, KP, we've been friends since before we could read and we've never had problems talking to each other before!" Ron stated, getting up and standing over the still seated Kim.

"Things have changed since Tatooine, Ron!" She snapped, then blushing slightly at the fact she just noticed Ron was now slightly taller then her.

"Well then, Kim, tell me how they've changed?" Ron asked irritatedly.

"Oh? I'm sure you were an all powerful all knowing Jedi back on Tatooine when we were kids, right?" Kim snapped.

"No, and I sincerely doubt I ever will be, Kim," Ron retorted, "And I don't recall being on a time-share with Mankey for your attention either!"

"Time-share?" Kim half asked half snorted, "At least Josh never dragged me half way around the galaxy like a piece of furniture!"

"Furniture? Hey if that's how you feel, you've got a ship now," he said waving his hand around the bridge of the _Wildecat_, "You can go on anytime you want … oh wait, you can't get far from Josh's bedroom or you'll go in withdrawal!"

"You've been spying on me or something?!?" Kim half screamed.

"No, when a Jedi really, really cares about someone they can especially feel them through the Force …" Ron started but stopped himself, mentally kicking his big mouth.

The conversation was cut off as the warning beep began to sound, signaling that they were at Yavin.

Kim sat down roughly in the pilot seat, and brought it out of hyperspace, just outside of Yavin IV's gravity field.

"Ron, what did you mean by … Ron?" Kim asked, but was answered by the door to the cockpit closing behind the Jedi Apprentice.

----

Ron quickly exited the freighter before Kim could finish the post-landing procedures and made his way to the main cafeteria of Praxeum for early breakfast and to clear his mind.

A lot of the things Kim said hurt, he could read her through the Force and realized for the most part she didn't mean most of what she said, but that didn't ease the hurt she caused from it.

"That was the worst party I've ever been too," Ron heard Bonnie's voice as he entered the cafeteria. He spotted Josh, Bonnie, Kyp Durron, and a few others seated at a booth in the corner of the dinning area and a few other Apprentices scattered around including Kim's friend Monique. "Why do we have to hang around those Non-Force sensitives? They're all a waste of space, and they all think they're better then us!"

Ron sighed as he silently sat in a booth on the other side of the cafeteria. He's heard this faction of the Jedi Order's opinion on those who do not possess Force powers, and it made him sick. KP and her brothers were just as worthy of rights as the Jedi. He slouched back in his seat and listened to their mindless rambles.

"I can't stand Non sensitives," Bonnie explained with a snort, "Especially that Kim Possible," she hissed, and Ron sat upright quickly, "I don't know why Master Skywalker allows her to stay here, just because his little brownnoser, Stoppable wants his little best friend to hold his hand, she can stay!"

"Hey, calm down, Bonnie," Josh spoke up.

'Maybe Josh isn't as bad as I thought …' Ron thought, listening to Josh stand up for his childhood friend.

"Kim has her uses. Sure it took me a year, but I finally got her to trust me enough to give me what I want. Non-sensitives should be on their knees before us, and believe you me, Kim Possible does her best work on her knees before me!" Josh laughed, then his friends joined in.

'Why that little …' Ron though, clenching his teeth. Ron took several deep breaths, remembering what Rue Fus had taught him about anger, hate, and the Dark Side of the Force, 'they'll be done and leave soon.'

"I'm a better actor then I thought," Josh chuckled, "I mean, I think she honestly believes I give a taun-taun's tail about her! I think she might even love me, that means almost an easy bag every night!" he shook his head trying to control his laughter. "Free prostitutes are very hard to come by, and especially the ones that scream-" his sentence was cut off by a pop-hiss.

"That's my best friend you're talking about," Ron said warningly holding his lit Lightsaber with both hands.

"So? What ya going to do about it, Apprentice?" Josh smirked, believing he'll back down

"I want you in a duel, outside, now," Ron snapped, his knuckles white from his grip on his saber.

"Ah I see," Josh nodded, "you're jealous I got her first, when you had what several years head start?"

"Unlike you, Kim's not a piece of meat to me," Ron hissed, his eyes dangerously narrow.

"Oh really, why not put a wager on our duel," Josh smirked, taking his Lightsaber from his belt. "Winner gets 'KP', and the loser … breaks all contact with her for good. Sound fair?"

Ron watched Josh closely for several moments, before finally speaking up.

"You're on."

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: Duel of the Fates


	5. Chapter 5: Duel of the Fates

Chapter 5: Duel of the Fates

Ten-year-old Mara stood on a sand dune on the vast endless Tatooine desert. She glanced down the large hill to see her hometown of Mos Middal, before her father called from behind her, "Mara, it's time!"

Mara's long golden red hair swung around her as she turned and beamed at her father, "My brother's here!"

She ran and took her father's hand, as the two walked back to their large home. They walked inside and on up the stairs to the nursery where Mara's mother and the town healer were speaking beside Mara's mother's bed and a smaller baby bed beside it.

"Can I hold my baby brother now, Mama?" Mara asked, her green eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," her mother smiled down with the same dazzling golden red hair but with blue instead of green eyes. "BUT it's not your baby brother, Mara, it's your baby sister!"

"What's his name?" Mara asked as the healer lowered the child down into Mara's little arms.

"HER name is … Kimberly Ann," Mara's mother said, smiling warmly at her husband.

Suddenly there came a loud banging sound from the front door. "I'll see who it is, be right back," Mara's father said, turning and leaving the room.

A few minutes later the door to the nursery swung open and a group of Stormtroopers in their ivory white body armor stomped in with Mara's father in tow.

A moment later another figure bowed to enter the room. The very sight of the man caused fear to strike Mara's very core, she could almost literally feel the darkness flooding from his body. The man was dressed in black cybernetic body armor and a long black flowing cape behind him. His head was hidden behind a full-faced respirator mask and a helmet. For the longest time the only sound coming from him was the sound of his respirator pumping oxygen in and out.

"We have come for the child," the monstrosity of a man stated.

"You can't have her, Vader!" Mara's father stated, coming to stand between the Dark Lord of the Sith and his family. A moment later he began to choke, then rose into the air.

"Your bravery in protecting your family is admirable," Darth Vader stated calmly, "Foolish, but admirable."

Vader dropped Mara's father to the ground and approached the baby bed, his red eye coverings aimed downward toward the innocent child. "No, she is far too weak, she will not do," Vader stated, before turning his attention to the terrified Mara, "Yes …"

The Dark Lord of the Sith dropped to one knee to speak to the frightened child. "What is your name, child?" Vader stated, "I will not harm you."

"M-Mara …" the girl stated.

"Hello, Mara," Vader said, his synthesized voice softening. "You are a very powerful girl, and you have a lot of potential." the Sith stated, placing a hand on the girl's small shoulders, chuckling when she flinched. "I sense great fear in you, my dear. My Master can teach you to master that fear, to use it to bring you power, as he did for me."

Vader then stood up, picking the girl up in his cold arms, "You will come with me, and you will take a new, better life." Vader said walking toward the door.

"I don't want to leave Mama and Daddy and my baby sister!" Mara cried, fighting against Vader's arms.

"I fear you have no choice," Vader stated coldly, "Fear not, you won't have any memory of them when we are finished. You will make a fine Hand indeed."

"Mara."

"Mara, wake up!"

Mara Jade opened her eyes to see Luke's worried blue eyes gazing down at her.

"Luke?" Mara asked sitting up, "Where?"

"Were still on Coruscant, Mara," Luke said stroking her cheek, sitting up from his side of their bed. "Are you ok? You kept calling for your 'mama and daddy'. Did you remember something from before the Emperor …"

"No it was just some weird nightmare, Farmboy, that's all," Mara shook her head, but cuddled into Luke's arms anyway.

"You sure?" Luke asked, stroking her hair gently.

"Positive," Mara nodded into his chest, "But something else is wrong though … what time is it?"

"It's still early Coruscant time, but it's already morning on Yavin," Luke stated, "And your right, I feel a disturbance in the Force, feels like it has something to do with Ron."

"Yeah, you're right." Mara agreed pulling out of his arms, "I think we should get dressed and head back now. There could be trouble. But Kim and Ron left after the dance, how are we going to get back?"

"We could take the Jade Sa- um I'm sure Han won't mind us borrowing the Falcon!" Luke said the last part quickly in an attempt to cover his near slip.

"Jade Sa, what's that?" Mara asked, narrowing her green eyes on her husband to be.

"Huh, what's what?" Luke asked innocently, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Jedi don't lie," Mara stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not lying, I've never heard of a Jade Sa, honestly!" Luke said, throwing up his hands defensively.

The Jedi Master hopped out of bed quickly and went to the dressing closet of the apartment, "We've gotta check out this disturbance in the Force right, so we better get a move on, right honey?"

"You're hiding something, Skywalker …" Mara hissed, before getting up to start getting ready herself.

----

"Why?" Kim asked pacing aimlessly around the grounds of Praxeum. "Why did I shoot my mouth off like that?"

A droplet of rain splashed on her cheek. "Figures," Kim sighed, "Fits my mood …" as the words left her mouth the skies fell in a downpour of rain.

Kim took off running for shelter, cutting a corner around one of the buildings, only to come into hard contact with something and sprawling across the muddy Yavin soil. She glanced up to see that, right across from her, Yori was also sitting unceremoniously in the mud, propped up on her elbows.

"Just the woman I wished to speak with, Kimberly-kun," Yori stated, pulling herself to her feet, before holding out a hand to the redhead.

Kim glared at the hand, before pulling herself to her feet on her own, "What exactly do you want?" Kim asked the older girl.

"I only wish to speak to you, Kimberly-kun," Yori said carefully, as the rain continued to fall down on them, drenching them, "About … Ron-san."

"I'm listening …" Kim said, pushing a strand of her soaked hair out of her face before folding her arms around her chest.

"I do not wish for you to listen only, Kimberly-kun," Yori sighed, "I wish to converse with you on the subject … please. But can we go somewhere less … wet?"

"Lead the way."

----

Mud and water splashed as the two combatants circled one another in their makeshift ring outside the cafeteria. Rain popped and hissed as it made contact with the red and blue lit Lightsabers.

A moment later the two dashed at each other and the two blades touch with sparks and a piercing hiss sound. Then again, and again, the Jedi, the Knight and the Apprentice, laid their hearts and souls into this war.

Ron swung his saber at Josh, his wet bangs slinging water before his eyes, as the red beam collided with Josh's blue, then pulled back to block Josh's lower slash then a high jab.

"What's wrong, Apprentice?" Josh asked slashing at Ron, "Am I too fast for you? Want me to slow down?"

Ron only responded with a growl, and taking a swing at him with his saber, colliding with Josh's saber 3 times in a row before grazing Josh's soaked spiked hair.

"Not bad," Josh responded stabbing at Ron, grazing his arm.

Ron cried out in pain, but retaliated by slashing at Josh again connecting with his saber high, low, high, then high again.

Josh retaliated with an overhead slash, but Ron back flipped away.

"Not bad at all …" Josh smirked before attacking again.

"They're … they're trying to kill each other!" Monique gasped from the sideline, before running to Kyp Durron, who was a higher ranking Jedi Knight.

"Are you just going to stand there and let them kill each other?" Monique asked worriedly.

"Let who kill each other?" Kyp asked in mock-confusion, "I don't see anything of the sort!"

"If you won't stop this, then I'll find someone who will!" Monique hissed, before running into further into the school campus.

Kyp shrugged, and turned back to watch the duel.

----

"Ok," Kim said leaning against the wall of the main temple of the Praxeum School, "Start talking."

"I wish to discuss Stoppable-san with you," Yori said carefully.

"What about him?" Kim asked, eyeing the Jedi Knight carefully.

"I know you are in a relationship with Jedi Mankey, but … I am unsure if you are aware but one of my strongest Jedi strengths is foresight," Yori explained, "I sense … great pain in Ron-san's future, Kimberly-dono, and I care too much for Ron-san to just let this vision come true."

Kim visibly paled, but shook it off, keeping her cool composure, "I know not what will cause this pain," Yori said sadly, "Or even if it is mental or physical pain, I just know that sometime soon he will be in intense pain that may never be relieved."

"What can be done?" Kim asked, worriedly.

"As much as I would like, I can do nothing," Yori said looking down before locking eyes with Kim, "You on the other hand, you could either ease the pain or stop it all together. In my vision, I saw Ron tumbling into shadows then there was you shinning a light, pushing back the shadows that over took him. I do not know yet what this means, but I sense you will be the key."

"Any idea what I can do then?" Kim asked, slightly irritated at the Jedi's vagueness.

"Decide," Yori said simply.

"Decide?" Kim asked, eyes narrowing in confusion, "Decide what?"

"Your indecision is already causing Stoppable-san great pain and hardships," Yori stated, her voice suddenly becoming very bitter, "He longs for your happiness alone, but your blindness toward what is happening around you is quite pathetic."

"What?" Kim asked her eyebrows rising up in shock.

"You heard me, it is completely pathetic, you follow Josh Mankey thinking he is a well up noble Jedi Knight when he is nothing but slime and deserves not the title of Jedi Knight," Yori preached angrily, "Yes he has learned the skills and the arts of the Jedi, but he does not have the mind set a Knight should have. I doubt you shall believe me but he is only using you, and when you decided to finally sleep with him, you only gave him the only thing he wanted from you. Mankey is the type of Jedi who believe non-Force users such as you are meant only for servitude and prostitution. My humble apologies if this offends you but seeing as you haven't listened to anyone else, and Ron-san doesn't seem willing to open your eyes to your situation, someone must do it."

Kim let the words process, not sure if she should believe the Jedi or not, but before she could contemplate it further Yori continued, "Tell me, Kim-dono, who in your life cannot live without? Josh or Ron?" Yori sighed, "The reason Ron-san hasn't spoken up is for some reason none of us can understand Josh has made you happy, we all see how you brighten up when Josh is around, so as said he wants you to be happy. I disagree to the point you should be happy without blinders, not with. I care for Ron-san so in turn I care for you as well. He treasures your friendship, Kim-dono, It is his most treasured possession. That is why he had allowed your continual blindness with Mankey, but the time has come. You must decide, you must realize you cannot have them both, the two cannot function together Mankey and Ron-san, so who would you keep and who would you release? Ron-san or Josh?"

"I … I …" Kim stuttered, not sure what to say.

Kim's state meant was cut off when a drenched Monique ran in, "Jedi Onasi! Where are the Instructors?"

"What's the matter?" Yori asked the wide-eyed girl glancing at an equally worried Kim.

"There's a fight," Monique breathed, trying to catch her breathe, "Ron and Josh, it's way past out of hand and the Lightsabers are out!"

"I'll get the instructors, Kim … KIM!" Yori yelled as Kim dashed out of the temple entrance.

----

Ron gasped as Josh force pushed him into a large tree, barely getting his saber up in time to block Josh's strike, then rolling to the left and swinging his saber at Josh's side. The sabers collided again, and the two Jedi continued their dance in the storm.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Josh asked as their sabers locked, "I'm going to enjoy beating you."

Josh brought his saber around to slash at Ron, who easily blocked the strike, "And when I beat you, you'll finally be out of my way, and oh the fun I'll have celebrating with KP!"

Ron let out a roar of anger and slashed at Josh so hard that the connection of sabers knocked the Jedi Knight backwards a few steps.

Ron dove at the boy again, swinging his Lightsaber so quickly Josh had trouble blocking it, but quickly got his footing and began returning the strikes.

"This ends now, Ron," Josh smiled a few steps away from Ron, gripping his saber with both hands, "Kim's mine, and mine alone."

"Kim is nobody's," Ron hissed gripping his Lightsaber exactly like Josh, "And she's a hell of a lot better person then you."

The two young Jedi then dashed toward one another, putting their full force ability in one last slash. The two Lightsabers met with such force that one of the sabers flew from the Jedi's hand, deactivating in mid-flight before hitting the ground with splash, signifying the duel is over.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Kim's Decision

Chapter 6: Kim's Decision 

Ron stood there in awe. Rain, sweat, and a few drops of blood slid down his face as his eyes just stayed locked with Josh's equally wide eyes. 

It was over. 

The Duel was won. 

And looking down, Josh's blue Lightsaber made it clear who had won.

'I let her down,' Ron thought with despair. 'Really shouldn't be a surprise, I screwed everything else up, why not this too.'

"I have to admit you're good with the Lightsaber, APRENTICE Stoppable," Josh smirked, placing the edge of his Lightsaber less then an inch off the side of Ron's neck, "But not good enough to take a real Jedi Knight." 

"Don't worry, Ronnie, I'll take real good care of Kim for you," Josh chuckled. 

"That's nice," an angry voice stated from behind him, "Who's going to take real good care of you then?" 

Josh glanced back, and even with his force reflexes he couldn't dodge the small fist that connected with his jaw, making the sound of shattering bones echo through the rainy air. Josh was spun around by the impact before hitting the muddy wet ground with a splash. 

Kim stood over the stunned Josh, who was spitting out blood and a few teeth, "If you ever … EVER come near me or one of my friends again, you son of a wampa, I swear by all things considered holy in the galaxy you will die the most painful way imaginable, am I clear, Jedi Mankey?"  

"Someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Luke Skywalker barked, running up with Mara close behind. 

"Gladly Master," Kyp spoke up, trying to sound official, "Apprentice Stoppable walked up and said some extremely uncalled for statements toward my former Apprentice Jedi Mankey, then challenged him to a duel. Joshua won easily, but Stoppable took a cheep shot and broke his jaw just now." He then glanced back at the shocked Apprentice now on his knees staring into space, "I believe that a person such as him has no place as a Jedi Knight." 

"Forgotten what you have learned, you have, Jedi Durron," Rue Fus stated, crawling up to sit on Luke's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Mara stated, stepping up, "I haven't been a Jedi long but I even I know that a Jedi can detect such obvious lies!"  

"I … I …" Kyp back peddled. 

"I see Jedi Mankey is in no condition to speak his claim," Luke said to the pile that was once the newest Jedi Knight, "Anyone else here would like to say a word?" 

 "Yeah, I got something to say," Monique said stepping up, "I saw the whole thing."

"Very good," Luke nodded, "Ron would you like to say something?" 

Ron just looked up at the Jedi Master, then at Kim. He merely shook his head, jumped to his feet, and dashing into the jungle that surround the Jedi Academy. 

"Ron!" Luke called after him. 

Rue Fus quickly leapt from Luke's to Kim's shoulder. "Lies before you, several paths do," Rue Fus stated sagely, "Needs you, my Apprentice does, as friendship not, but as a companion. All but laid out his feelings are. Up to you now it is." 

Kim nodded and sat the small Jedi to the ground before dashing into the jungle trail Ron took.

Luke smiled as Kim ran after the Apprentice before glancing around at the much smaller crowd, "Ok, who wants to help get Josh inside?" the Jedi Master asked, but no one made a move. Luke let out a sigh, and used the Force to make Josh's prone body rise into the air. "Oh well, now to decide if he deserves a healing trance or bacta therapy. Probably bacta …" 

---- 

Kim ran till her legs and chest was burning, and her 'blasted hair' wouldn't stay out of her face. She wiped some of the rain form her face, as she glanced around looking for where Ron went. 

Then she finally spotted him. 

The Jedi Apprentice sat at the base of a large tree, with his knees pulled to his chest. 

"Hey, you forgot this," Kim said, running up to him, holding out his father's Lightsaber. "Aren't Jedi never supposed to let this out of their sight?" 

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, "But I'm not a Jedi, and I probably won't ever be either, so what's the point?" 

Kim plopped down beside him, and the two merely sat there under the tree watching the rain fall in silence. 

"Why are you ignoring me?" Kim asked softly, trying to start a conversation. 

"Part of the deal, I have to now," Ron stated someone what bitterly, though seemed more at himself then Kim. 

"It was a draw."

"What?" Ron asked, glancing at Kim in complete confusion. 

"It was a draw," Kim repeated, "You were still on your feet, you could have easily used the Force to retrieve your Lightsaber and continued the duel. I was the one who jumped in and broke Josh's … jaw …" Kim's eyes widened as it dawned on what she did and what had happened. 

"Sorry I screwed up your relationship with Josh," Ron said, though his tone of voice showed he wasn't sorry at all. 

"You didn't," Kim stated, "I just wish you would have came to me and told me the kind of Jerk he was. I was the idiot blindly following him around like a puppy thinking he loved me. Would have been nice to have some forewarning that my relationship with the Taun-taun tail was about as real as a hologame."  

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" Ron asked, "I mean … hey KP, your boyfriend is a certifiable bastard, just thought you'd like to know!"

"Coming from someone else I would have shook it off," Kim said before bringing her hand down to rest on Ron's, "I would have believed you." 

Ron looked at her, disbelief clear in his eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ron … Josh WAS my boyfriend yes, and I guess it did get a bit out of hand but … he was just my boyfriend. Josh wasn't there for me when I lost my parents, Josh didn't fight tooth and nail to keep what was left of our family together from the Mos Middal local government and by the Jedi, he didn't put his life long dream at risk for me and my brothers. Yori ask me something just a little while ago. Ron, I could live without Josh, it would hurt but … but if something happened to you … if you left … Ron, don't you get it?" she asked, diving into the shocked Apprentice's chest.

"You'd make it just fine without me slowing you up," Ron said, finally putting his arms around the girl's shoulders. 

"You've never slowed me up, Ron," Kim corrected, pulling away. 

"Face it, KP," Ron sighed, "I've been holding you back for how many years now?" 

"What makes you think you've been holding me back, Ronald Stoppable?" Kim asked, crossing arms, giving her patented glare of death. 

"Kim, it's like you said on the ship, I dragged you and the boys half way around the galaxy. Your parents were pretty high on the social ladder back on Tatooine, and I took you from that," Ron sighed, looking up to meet her eyes, "You were better off without MMPH!" 

Ron's eyes widened when he realized that KP, Kim Possible, his childhood best friend was kissing him full on the mouth. "M-me … um what was I saying?" Ron finished as Kim pulled back. 

"I … I'm sorry, Ron," Kim said sheepishly, turning crimson. "I actually wanted to slap you to make you stop degrading yourself … I … I'm not sure what came over me …" 

"That really beat a slap," Ron smiled goofily, receiving a playful punch to the shoulder, but Kim gasped when he winced in pain. 

Her eyes went to his arm and saw the burn where Josh's Lightsaber cut him, "You're hurt!" 

"It's just a burn, I'm ok," Ron said, looking down at the darkened skin through his torn tunic. 

"Ron, you can't just let that go, it could get infected!" Kim said pulling off her jacket and her small tight Camo tank top, leaving her only in a sport's bra. She ignored Ron's dumbfounded stare, rung the rainwater from the shirt, then used it as a makeshift bandage for the burn on his arm. She then pulled her jacket back on and buttoned it up. 

"There, that will do till we get you back to the school," Kim nodded at her handiwork, "I … I can't believe I was so blind … I'm sorry this happened to you, Ron, I'm so sorry …" she repeated pulling the stunned Apprentice into another hug. 

"I'm ok, KP, see? I'm ok," Ron said softly, rubbing her back soothingly, "You ok?"

"I guess I shouldn't be," Kim said, snuggling in his arms, "I just found out my now ex-boyfriend was a complete jerk and my best friend did the most stupid stunt he has ever pulled and could have been killed for my sake, but I'm just happy your ok." 

"The rains letting up finally," Ron said looking up as the sun began peaking through the clouds. "Looks like I better face up to Master Skywalker and Master Rue Fus." 

"You were in the right," Kim stated as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, "And I'll be right there with you."

The two then made their way back to Praxeum they didn't know that a pair of sad eyes were watching their every move. 

"Take care of him, Kim-dono," Yori sighed, before making her own way back. 

---- 

Kim and Ron walked into Master Skywalker's office, though Kim seemed to be dragging him. "Ah Apprentice Stoppable, Kim, we were beginning to wonder if we needed to form a search party," Luke nodded as the teens entered. 

Ron looked visibly scared, but Kim refused to let go of his hand. And after giving it a small squeeze, the two sat down in the two empty chairs in front of his desk. 

Ron sat there staring at the floor, waiting to be reprimanded or even kicked out of the academy. 

"Ok," Luke began looking at a file, "We aren't really all that surprised, but the Senate refuses to acknowledge the existence of this 'ghost fleet' so it's up to the Jedi to investigate it. We're going to travel to Tatooine to pay Kronta the Hutt a visit. I know for a fact Hutts aren't always really friendly to visitors, so it would probably be wise for someone to sneak in and see what security and the layout is like." 

"Get the layout, I can," Rue Fus stated, "but easier it would be for someone to get in among the crowd." 

"Um excuse me?" Ron spoke up. 

"Yes, Apprentice Stoppable?" Luke asked, blinking in what appeared to be amusement. 

"Shouldn't you be yelling at me, making me peel potatoes, scrub the 'freshers, threatening to kick me out of the school?" Ron asked nervously. 

"Foolish to challenged a Jedi Knight, it was, My Apprentice," Rue Fus spoke up. "But a challenged duel it was. Taught you a lesson it did, believe, do I. Is why I let it go on."

"Teach him a lesson?" Kim questioned, her face growing red with anger, "He could have been KILLED!"

"Cut off Jedi Mankey or Apprentice Stoppable's Lightsabers before dangerous harm could be done, would I have," Rue Fus nodded, "Easiest way to remind you both how much you both require one another, it did. Showed you how mismatched you were with Jedi Mankey it did as well."    

Kim sat down with her face in her hands, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her temper. 

"As we were saying, we need a way to get in and find out what we're up against," Luke continued. 

"I think I have an idea," Mara spoke up from her seat on the corner of Luke's desk. 

"What kind of idea?" Luke asked, getting a very bad feeling. 

"I might not make it in myself," Mara mused, hopping off the desk to walk toward the seated red-haired teen. "According to the reports on Kronta, he tends to like duo dancers. You wanted to help didn't you, Kimmie?" 

"Um what?" Kim asked, blinking in confusion. 

"How far are you willing to go to help us find out what's going on?" Mara pressed. 

"Like my motto goes," Kim smiled, forcing down her unsure feelings, "I can do anything." 

"You shouldn't have said that …" Luke said under his breath, rubbing his face.  

"Stand up, Possible," Mara ordered, and the girl nervously did as told. Mara proceeded to walk around the girl looking her up and down, finally she stopped and slapped her backside, producing a slight squeak from the bounty hunter, "Should be about right, might be a little tight in the chest but should fit." 

Before Kim could ask what she was talking about, Mara turned to Luke, "Hey, Farmboy, does ya sister still have that bikini outfit she got from her experience at Jabba's?" 

"I think so …" Luke said very unsurely, "Why?"

"Call her up and see if we can borrow it," Mara said, "If she don't mind, which she shouldn't you boys go and get it. While you're gone, I'm gonna give Young Kimmie a few dancing lessons." 

Rue Fus, Luke, and Ron just stared at the older redhead in awe, before she used the force to jerk them to their feet, "Hop to it, boys, I've remember preferring to learn this stuff in private, especially not with guys watching … yet."

"But …" Ron looked toward the nervous Kim worriedly. 

"Don't worry, Ronnie boy, I'll take care of your girlfriend," Mara winked, "and I'm sure she'll be more then willing to show off her new found knowledge on you later. Now shew!" she said, pushing the three males out of the room, and slamming the door. 

Luke, Ron, and Rue Fus listened to the sound of the door locking, and Luke could feel Mara's Force barriers going up around the room. 

All three then said in unison, "I have a bad feeling about this …" 

To Be Continued …   

Next Chapter: Beckoning of the Dark Side 

C. Cowboy:  first off, I know I might have gotten Mara's age a little off from canon, but like I said in the summery it's AU, so if a few things are off canon on either side of the fence bare with me ^^ also for your added enjoyment, here's a short preview of a upcoming fic of mine. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

**** 

I am a vision, I am justice  
Never thought that I could love 

**** 

Ron Stoppable stood in the dark changing room of the darkened cave deep below his new adopted father's home. Holding the suit full of memories before him, memories of heroes: a three-generation-old green and red symbol of justice that has now been given to him. 

**** 

Living in shadows, faded existence  
It was never good enough  
  


**** 

He slid out of his robe, and tugged at the suit from the hanger. Memories flooded his mind as he began to dress for his new life. 

Kim Possible's sweet smile and lovely emerald green eyes highlighted by her long crimson mane filled his mind's eye as he slowly slid into the green under tights. 

**** 

Within the darkness, you were the light  
That shines away  
  


****

Their tearful goodbye flashed before his eyes as he silently slid into the black steel toed boots. 

****

You're trapped in violence,

****

His parents' final cries and painful laughs filled his ears as he slid into the short-sleeved green undershirt. 

**** 

I can be the man  
Who saves the day  
  


**** 

The sights of their still yet smiling bodies filled his vision as he slid into the crimson vest with a black highlighted golden 'R' on the side of his chest.

**** 

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For you

**** 

The feel of the firm handshake his new 'big brother' Tim Drake gave him when he first met him several weeks earlier echoed in his mind as he slid into the green brass knuckled gloves. 

****

Someone has changed me, something saved me  
Now this is who I am

**** 

The feeling of Kim's arms around him as she held him and let him cry on her shoulder after realizing his parents were gone washed over him as he threw the yellow and black cape over his shoulders and fastened it around his neck. 

****

Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that  
Truth makes a better man  
  


****

Then came the final piece. Ron remembered Tim's words. No Robin wore the same mask. Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and now Ron Stoppable, each with a custom mask. Bruce's words echoed in Ron's mind as he looked at the large bird-shaped domino mask. "You hurt, you hate, you want to bring this same pain to the one who did this to you. Focus this, focus this with a mask." 

****

I didn't notice that you were right in front of me  
A mask of silence, we'll put away so we can see  
  


****

Outside the small booth Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Cassandra Kain, Barbara Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth and Rufus, Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat stood waiting for him. 

"Ok," Ron's voice sounded and the group looked up as the teenager stepped out of the shadows. Rufus gave a fearful eep and dove behind Barbara's wheel chair. 

**** 

Within the darkness, you are the light  
That shines away

In this blind justice, I can be the man  
That saves the day  
  
**** 

"Oh my …" Alfred gulped and back stepped slightly while Tim's smile broadened to the point the top of his head could easily fall off. Bruce and Dick gave each other small knowing smiles before giving Ron an approving nod. 

**** 

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
  
You know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
  


**** 

Then Cassandra spoke the thought the group was all thinking: "Robin back!" 

  KIM POSSIBLE 

**** 

For You

**** 

BATMAN 

**** 

For You … 

**** 

KNIGHTS 

Coming soon …


	7. Chapter 7: Beckoning of the Dark Side

Chapter 7: Beckoning of the Dark Side

"You're going to kill her you know?" a voice chuckled in the shadows as Ron stirred awake.

"Who's there?" Ron asked, getting his feet and reached for his Lightsaber, an intense fear gripping him when he realized it was missing from his night table.

"You know who I am," the voice replied.

 The figure walked out of the shadows and Ron trembled from the dark energy that resonated from him. Fear gripped him tighter when he got a good look at the intruder. The man was in black Sith-like armor with a dark flowing cape. His head was uncovered with short, crew cut, blonde hair and his face was, with the exception of a few scars around the left eye, Ron's.

"You are going to be responsible," the other Ron smiled insanely, "KP's beautiful blood will soak your hands, and you will revel in it!"

"I'd never hurt Kim," Ron defended weakly, searching for his saber through the Force. 

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side, Ron!" the other Ron smiled broadly tilting his head to the side, his eyes wide with insanity.

The figure then drew two Lightsabers and ignited them, one green one blue. "Those are Master Skywalker and Mara's sabers!" Ron exclaimed back stepping as the intruder brought the blades across his chest to form an 'X'.

"It's amazing how the strongest of Jedi will surrender his life when his woman's life is in danger," the other Ron stated seriously, as if he was amazed by it. "Now," the other Ron said walking toward the cornered Apprentice, raising his Lightsabers to strike him, "Now it's time to give in to your hate …"

"Ron!"

Ron jumped up in his bed to see Luke looking down worriedly at him. "You ok?" the Jedi Master asked, holding out a glass of water.

"Yeah, just a weird dream …"

"Everyone seems to be having weird dreams lately," Luke smiled as Ron took the glass of water, "Be mindful of the future, young Apprentice, but don't let it take your eyes off the moment."

"Where're the others?" Ron asked sitting up, taking a note of his Lightsaber sitting on his night table.

"Jedi Rue Fus has already infiltrated the palace," Luke said taking his glass and sipping on it, then glancing out the hotel window at the rising twin suns of Tatooine, "And Mara and Kim should be trying out for jobs as dancers."

"What if they don't make the cut, Master Skywalker?" Ron asked, looking up worriedly.

"Mara … won't let them not make it."

----

Mara spun to a stop on the circular stage, hanging on the pole by one arm, brushing her long golden red locks from her face, before pulling herself back to her feet. She was 'dressed' in a green thong-like bottom with straps that came up over her shoulders just wide enough to hide her necessities and a black silken sash that wrapped around her waist.

"Very good, Alicia," one of the four judges, the only human among them, all three of them were giving her positive nodes and phrases in their native languages, "You'll definitely be hearing from us, please wait outside for the others to finish please."

Mara gave a polite nod before hopping down from the stage and walked past the judges toward the waiting room, "The next girl and I will win this." She said while waving her hand slight before all four of them, then making her way out of the room.

Mara smiled at the last girl that hasn't gone yet, Kim paced before the annoyed girls in a bronze bikini top and a crimson sash hanging from the front and back of her hips as a barely covering dress over a thong bottom, "Mara … have you any idea just how uncomfortable this thing is?" Kim hissed, trying desperately to hide her chest with her crossed arms. 

"Doubt Ron would mind it at all," Mara smiled.

Kim snorted, "I could actually see him wearing this."

"I was talking about seeing you in that," Mara winked at how quickly the girl turned the color of her hair and sash. "Now get in there, girl, it's your turn."

Kim looked horrified but nodded and walked in the room, forcing her fears down as Mara taught her to.

----

A few days later, outside the dirty, dank palace over looking the near lifeless desert of Tatooine Luke and Ron approached the front gates in the standard Jedi robes.

"What business have you with the great Kronta the Hutt, Strangers?" The guard said, pointing his blaster toward the two Jedi.

"We've merely come to discuss matters of the Outer Rim with the Mighty Kronta," Luke said before waving his hand, "The Mighty Kronta has been expecting us and we may enter."

"The Mighty Kronta has been expecting you," The guard said, opening the gate, "You may enter."

The two Jedi walked into the palace, into the crowded main hall. They glanced around. Ron barely spotted the masked flicker in the force, and spotted the 'rat' that was scurrying in the rafters of the hall.

"So what now, Master?" Ron asked as they worked their way through the crowd.

"We blend in and see what we can see," Luke said taking a drink from a serving droid.

"Wow …" Ron gawked at one of the small stages littering the chamber, or to be more precise, the redhead that was dancing and twisting gracefully to the music on said stage wearing a bronze bikini.

 "Kim's learned fast," Luke smiled at the drooling Apprentice Jedi, "Lust is of the Dark Side, my young apprentice."

Luke shook his head, but something – someone - caught his eye. Luke's jaw dropped when his eyes settled on Mara dancing near Kim. "You were saying, Master?" Ron quipped, giving the Jedi Master a wink.

"What do we have here," Luke said quickly, changing the subject.

Ron glanced the way Luke was looking and spotted a blue skinned man in a Imperial uniform at the bar, more then slightly intoxicated.

"I'll check him out, you …" Luke said glancing around then looking sheepishly at the apprentice, "You … ogle Kim some more."

Luke started towards the Imperial figure but stopped when the man stood up and approached Kronta the Hutt at the back of the hall.

"Kronta! I'm tired of this crap," the man snapped.

"Gota she crouta Merba Drakken?" the giant worm-like Kronta asked in his native language.

"The mighty Kronta asks why you seem upset, Admiral Drakken?" Kronta's droid translated.

"You know damn well, Kronta, our fleet needs men and weapons," Drakken stated loudly, "If we're going to take Coruscant, we'll need your help. So which will it be? Help us or not? I don't like wasting my time." 

"Hitoka sho mo la tro vala shahna," Kronta grunted, motioning his hands around, "Kala Jedi tro?"

"The Mighty Kronta says," the translator started again, "he will help you anyway he can, but what about the Jedi here?"

 "Huh?" Drakken's face skewed in confusion.

"See me Jedi! See me Jedi!" Kronta chimed and a pair of guards quickly came to Ron and Luke's side pushing them toward Kronta's throne.

"Jedi? This compromises everything, Kronta!" Drakken barked, glaring at Luke and Ron.

"Cotro Shata clo fulktro. Me kee hi Jedi, me flaa Padewan toi." Kronta stated.

"The Might Kronta says you shouldn't fear. He plans to kill the older Jedi and will keep the Apprentice as a slave." The translator stated.

"You don't know what you're doing, Kronta," Luke stated, "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and bringer of death to Jabba The Hutt. You would find it wise not to underestimate myself or my student."

Kronta laughed heartedly before motioning to them. "Decasha tros!"

Several of the guards raised their blaster rifles only to gasp as they flew out of their hands. A moment later Mara and Rue Fus leaped in from out of nowhere, Lightsabers blazing. Mara tossed Luke his and the battle began.

"Ron!" Ron heard Kim call and spun around to meet her. She reached into his cloak and pulled her blaster from his belt before pressing his Lightsaber into his hand.

"Where'd you hide this?" he asked, blinking at the shimmering metal saber-handle.

"We girls have good built-in hiding spots, Ron," Kim said with a wink before moving in for a quick kiss. "Be careful."

Ron stared dumbly at the saber, before igniting the blade muttering "Think about that later …" as he fought for his focus and center, "A Jedi must be focused … ok, I'm good … just gotta think on that later!"

Kim fired her blaster taking out a few guards, her eyes occasionally taking a concerned glance toward Ron who was handling himself very well.

Kim narrowly missed a large kick that grazed the top of her head as she ducked. She turned and trained her blaster on the black-cloaked figure. "Freeze," Kim barked, narrowing her eyes on the glowing green eyes shinning in the shadow of her cloak.

Kim back peddled when she heard the familiar sound of hissing Lightsabers igniting, but when the mysterious person lifted her hands the red head found that no blades were there; only glowing light claws surrounding her hands.

Before Kim could react, her attacker's claws destroyed her blaster and were swiping at her like an angry animal. Kim back flipped away. She had a good distance between them but as she landed on her handstand in the flip she felt an intense burning pain across her back sending her tumbling to the ground crying out in pain.

The attacker stood over Kim and gave a laugh revealing that it was a woman. "I was expecting more of a challenge from the legendary Kim Possible."

"KIM!!" Ron bellowed from across the room, his voice dripping with rage and fear.

Ron's eyes were wide with rage and his crimson bladed Lightsaber glowed with more intensity then any had seen from it. He dashed towards the scene, cutting down any and all guards that got in his path with deadly accuracy before he swung wildly at the attacker, "DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Ron shouted angrily as he brought his saber down, making a loud hissing sound as it collided with the woman's glowing green claws. 

The woman's pale lips turned to a smile as he continued his attack, "Ron Stoppable right?" she asked, blocking his attacks with ease. "I am Darth Shego. Pleasure. Tell me, My Apprentice, do you feel stronger now?"

"Touch her again I'll show you how strong I am!" Ron spat swinging his saber at her again.

"Ron!" Luke called, "Don't give into hatred!" he tried to reason, but Ron wasn't listening.

"I tell you, Ron, I've been around for a while," Darth Shego continued, "I sense the Dark Side in you the likes of which I haven't felt since the Great Lord Vader. Let me teach you the RIGHT way to use the Force."

"How about I just say screw you," Ron shouted swinging his saber again.

"Oh we can do that too if you want," Darth Shego stated suggestively.

"RON! STOP IT! Remember what Master Luke taught you! Remember what your DAD taught you!" Kim called out and the young Jedi stopped in mid swing.

"W-What? What am I doing?" Ron asked no one in particular as he calmed down almost instantly.

"Pathetic boy," Darth Shego snarled, hitting Ron in the chest with a bolt of Force Lightening sending him flying across the room.

RON!" Kim called out, leaping up in the air and connecting her foot with the side of the cloaked woman head, sending the Sith to the ground.

"You … knocked me down … YOUKNOCKEDMEDOWN!" Darth Shego shouted in outrage making her hands glow even brighter.

Darth Shego pulled herself to her feet before realizing four Jedi and an angry red head surrounded her.

"See you soon, Ron," Darth Shego winked before leaping away from them and disappearing down an exit.

"Well that went well," Mara rolled her eyes looking around at the defeated guards, the terrified Kronta, and the escaping Dr. Drakken.

"Escape you will not!" Rue Fus called as he dashed after him with Ron and the others behind him.

The group followed Drakken's path to a launch pad where an Imperial Shuttle was awaiting take off, Drakken jumped up the ramp as the ship began taking off and Rufus and Ron jumped onto the landing legs just as it they were being lifted into the now airborne shuttle.

"RON!!" Kim called as the shuttle shot out of the hanger.

"We have to get to Coruscant," Luke said watching the Shuttle disappear into the atmosphere.

"No, we're going after that Shuttle, Ron needs our help!" Kim said in a panicked voice.

"Ron and Rue Fus can take care of themselves, Kim," Mara said in a soft comforting voice. "Right now we need to warn the New Republic."

"But …" Kim started to argue but just looked away in defeat. She glanced up at the escaping shuttle with a longing and fearful expression on her face. "Ron … please, please be careful and come back safe…"

To Be Continued …

Sorry about the long wait, but as you can see, production is back in business enjoy and don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8: The True Threat

**Chapter 8: The True Threat**

Kim Possible sighed as she leaned against the shower stall of the Wildecat as it flew toward Coruscant. "Why aren't we going after him?" Kim asked herself again, as she has countless time on their trip back to Coruscant.

The warm water ran down her shoulders and back, flowing down her tanned skin to the floor of the stall. She'd missed her home world's twin suns, but she now wished she had used some sun block while she was there.

She let out yet another sigh as the wild, frightening look on Ron's face earlier crossed her mind. What worried her most was that wasn't the first time she had seen that look.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

* * *

"Stay quiet …" Nine-year-old Kim Possible whispered to her younger brothers, Tim and Jim, hiding behind some rubble that was once their home's walls. Sandpeople were hovering around the wreckage of their home, and their town, stealing anything they could get their hands on.

Kim let out a scream as one of the nomadic warriors grabbed her by her hair and jerked her out from her hiding place. "Let me go!" She screamed, as her green eyes went to her screaming and crying brothers being jerked up by their necks by other warriors.

"Let. Them. Go." A young yet emotionless voice said followed by what sounded like a pop hiss.

Kim glanced at the source of the voice and found her usually light hearted best friend standing in the entrance of her home, in his nine-year-old hands gripped his father's lit red lightsaber. Black electricity sparked around him and his usually smiling freckled face glared with no emotion whatsoever.

Several Tusken warriors ran toward the boy with raised weapons but black lightening caused them to cry out in pain before dropping to the floor dead.

Ron's cold eyes looked down on the dead Sandpeople, before his icy face finally broke into a smile, followed by giggling and finally laughter.

The only remaining warrior grabbed Kim by the neck and held her between him and the preteen monster. Ron just cut his glowing red eyes toward the warrior before leaping toward him with the blazing lightsaber, cutting through both his arms behind Kim with one swing, and then beheaded him in one fluid motion.

"Awe … that was the last one …" Ron said in a voice he usually only used on the rare occasion where he was winning a game against Kim. "What to do now?"

"R-Ron?" Kim asked timidly, holding her brothers close.

"Don't act like that, KP," Ron said his back still to her, "They killed my mommy and daddy. Then they got yours… they killed everybody. Everybody but us. They won't hurt anybody else, KP … they won't hurt anybody else …"

Kim forced back a sob, as she watched Ron's shoulders begin to tremble. "I felt them …. I FELT THEM ALL … I felt them all … a-all die …"

"Ron, it's ok now …" Kim whispered padding toward him slowly.

"The pain … then … then nothing … it hurts …" Ron chocked as the lightsaber dropped to the floor switching off on contact.

Kim hugged the slightly taller boy from behind and laid her head on his trembling shoulders, "It's ok now, Ron … it's ok now …"

_

* * *

_

_End Flashback_

* * *

The water sputtered bringing Kim out of her memory. She glanced at the gage and saw that her bathing water was beginning to run out. It didn't matter though, they would be at Coruscant and she could fill the tank back up upon their arrival. She just closed her eyes and leaned forward, closed her eyes, and let the warm water wash over her face. As the warm fluid ran over her lips she thought back to not to long ago when she kissed Ron.

_"You'd make it just fine without me slowing you up," Ron said, finally putting his arms around the girl's shoulders. _

_"You've never slowed me up, Ron," Kim corrected, pulling away. _

_"Face it, KP," Ron sighed, "I've been holding you back for how many years now?" _

_"What makes you think you've been holding me back, Ronald Stoppable?" Kim asked, crossing arms, giving her patented glare of death. _

_"Kim, it's like you said on the ship, I dragged you and the boys half way around the galaxy. Your parents were pretty high on the social ladder back on Tatooine, and I took you from that," Ron sighed, looking up to meet her eyes, "You were better off without MMPH!" _

_Ron's eyes widened when he realized that KP, Kim Possible, his childhood best friend was kissing him full on the mouth. "M-me … um what was I saying?" Ron finished as Kim pulled back. _

_"I … I'm sorry, Ron," Kim said sheepishly, turning crimson. "I actually wanted to slap you to make you stop degrading yourself … I … I'm not sure what came over me …" _

"What was I thinking …" Kim asked out loud, as the water pressure slowly dropped.

She turned off the shower and touched her lips again. She wasn't sure what was more confusing, why she kissed Ron, or the fact she wanted to do it again.

She got out and looked at herself in the mirror. Kim always was a girl who liked fashion and making sure her appearance was pleasing to the eye when she wasn't on missions, but up until now the thought of if Ron liked how she looked had never entered her mind. And also what were they now anyway? Were they still best friends? More then friends? It was enough to give Kim a month long headache.

She pulled on one of Ron's red Apprentice Jedi tunics as a nightshirt. She looked at herself in the mirror again, at the long shirt that went to the mid of her thigh and hung off one shoulder. "When did Ron get so much bigger then me?" Kim mused, pulling up the shoulder of the shirt, only for it to fall down her arm again.

Kim shook her head and walked away from the mirror and moved to the bridge of her own Wildecat. She started to announce her presence when she heard Mara speak up and decided to listen in.

"Luke, it's not your fault, for the twentieth time," Mara said firmly. Kim peaked in to see Mara leaning over Luke in the copilot chair giving him a hard death glare.

"Farmboy, Ron's not a kid anymore, he doesn't need you there to hold his hand, plus Rue's there with him too so he'll be fine. They'll both be fine," Mara stated leaving no room for argument, as if that would have stopped the Jedi Master.

"Mara, there is something wrong with this whole situation, and I keep getting this foreboding feeling in the Force when I try to concentrate on Ron. I can't shake this feeling something horrible is going to happen to him. Ron could be hurt, or even … Kim?" Luke said turning his head to Kim's hiding place.

"Ron's going to be ok," Kim stated stepping onto the small bridge, "No could, no may, he will be ok."

"Kim, you have to understand, Ron is in training to be a Jedi Knight. This isn't exactly the safest profession in the galaxy," Luke said carefully, "And because of his history even much of the current Order aren't too happy with his part in our community."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kim asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the Farmboy is trying to say, Kimmie," Mara said, sitting back in the pilot's chair, "Shit happens, and usually happens to us Jedi. And because his dad wasn't exactly a hero, Ron's bulls-eye might be a bit bigger. Thus, as the old saying goes: hope for the best but be ready for the worse."

"Neither of you know Ron as much as I do," Kim spat emotionally, "Wherever he is, he can take anything anybody throws at him, even that green witch back at the Hutt's Palace!"

"Kim," Mara started, but Kim turned on her heel and stormed toward her quarters.

"I'm going after her," Mara said standing up, but Luke grabbed her arm.

"No, let her be," Luke stated in his Jedi Master voice, "She's scared for her friend. Let her have her space."

Mara narrowed her eyes on the blonde Jedi and crossed her arms across her chest before sitting back down in defeat, "What the heck was that about anyway? I've never seen you that harsh."

"I wanted to prepare her," Luke said looking forward to the star-lines.

"Prepare her for what?" Mara asked blinking in confusion

"I'm not as good at foresight as Master Yoda was," Luke confessed closing his eyes, "But in Kim and Ron's future I see much hardship … and even more pain."

* * *

"Apprentice, wake now you must," Rue Fus said slapping his apprentice lighting on the cheek.

"What's going on, Master?" Ron said sitting up rapidly, finding himself in a small maintenance compartment beside the landing legs of the Imperial shuttlecraft.

"Slowing down, we are," Rue Fus said looking away from his student, "Dropped from light speed several moments ago we have, slowing down more now though."

The two Jedi waited for the ship to come to a full stop before the elder and smaller Jedi Knight poked his small pink head out the chamber and lightly crawled down the leg of the shuttle's landing gear. He saw only two guards watching the ship, and quickly reached out his hand toward the back of the bay, making a loud clanging noise in the opposite direction as he and Ron.

"Come, Apprentice," Rue Fus chipped, and scampered toward the cover of the storage boxes along the wall. Ron quickly followed and the two Jedi's took a glance around the landing bay to see if they had any hints of their location.

"On a space station it seems we are." Rue Fus stated the obvious as the two Jedi looked out the force field shielded open launch door.

"Gee, ya think, Master?" Ron smirked down at the small Rodent-like Jedi.

"Smart Jedi, our Order needs," the small bucktooth Jedi glared up, "Too many smartass Jedi it has already."

The two Jedi made their way through the hallway of the space station, occasionally Rue Fus would light his lightsaber and mark the wall as a means to track their way in.

The two carefully made it to a computer station and eased inside, relieved that it was currently abandoned.

Ron quickly went to the main computer and Rue Fus scurried up to his shoulder. "So?" the small Jedi Knight asked glancing at the screen as Ron typed.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," Ron complained as he used what hacking skills he knew. "Kim's so much better at this then I am!" He said, in frustration hitting the computer console. Instantly the words 'Access Granted' flashed on the screen. "Heh, I meant to do that… really," he said smiling at his master's skeptical look.

"So what is it we are in, Apprentice?" Rue Fus asked, glancing at the screen.

Ron smiled and started reading to himself to see what class of space station they were in. As he read his smile fade. "Force help us …" Ron breathed.

"What is it?" Rue Fus asked, sensing the fear rising in his student.

"A Death Star."

* * *

A few hours later, Luke's surroundings where white and serene as his mind settled in a meditative state, letting his mind settle on the worries that haunted him, his upcoming marriage, the new Sith, this New Empire, and Rue Fus and Ron's disappearance.

"Well, for one, you don't have to worry about the wedding, Son," a familiar voice called from behind the Jedi Master.

"It's been a long time, Father," Luke smiled warmly as the blonde headed man in dark Jedi Robes approached him to sit cross legged beside him.

"It has," Anakin Skywalker nodded, his appearance given a blue transparent tint. "But I have been watching you. I knew you and Mara would work out."

"Umm …" Luke blushed, "About my and Mara's relationship up until now …"

"Son, stop, don't be ashamed about sharing the bed with your respective mate before your formal wedding," Anakin held up a hand, "Looking back, I believe it is possible you and your sister were conceived before myself and your mother were married as well."

"Oh …" Luke furrowed his brow, "But you were a Jedi …"

"So was Obi-Wan," Anakin chuckled, "The old bastard still doesn't know I know about him and that Nabooian girl."

"Ben? Wow …" Luke blinked in surprise, with a faint shudder.

"Anyway, I'm glad you saved the Jade girl like you did," Anakin said, his blue eyes glazing over in sad memories, "I only remember one time she seemed as happy as she is now, and that was before … me."

"You remember Mara when she was recruited as one of the Emperor's servants?" Luke asked curiously.

"Son, I remember," Anakin said looking away in shame, "I remember everything I did. That was just one of the many families I separated. When I raid the Possibles, she was so excited to be holding her baby sister, and I destroyed that excitement in one swoop." Anakin said absentmindedly, not noticing Luke stiffen.

Anakin sensing his son's sudden shift in emotions glanced his way, "Something wrong, Son?"

"Mara," Luke swallowed hard, "Mara and Kim are sisters aren't they, the baby sister you said Mara was holding when you took her," Luke said glancing at his father, "That was Ron's friend Kim, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Luke," Anakin nodded, "Mara's birth name is Possible, and she is the last family Kim and her brothers have left. I had assumed you had felt the bond between them."

"I felt them growing closer, but I had no idea," Luke shook his head, "I had assumed it was just friendship."

Anakin shook his head, "You still have much to learn, Son. But then, you had to have the fact Leia was your sister thrown in your face and to feel the soul bond you share with Mara took you both almost getting killed. Your senses toward force bonds really do need some work."

"Like you're a brilliant judge of character, Father," Luke smirked playfully.

"Hush, boy," Anakin shook his head and mock disappointment, "Palpatine's a good actor, but I did know your mother was mine the day I met her, and I was less then ten years old at the time." He said proudly.

"Ben said differently," Luke smirked.

"Point of view, Luke," Anakin pointed out, knowing full well his old master was probably watching at the time. "His points of view are about as factual as my grandchildren's storycubes."

"Yeah, you have a point there …" Luke grumbled, before glancing at his father, "I doubt you just dropped in for a social visit and to drop that thermal detonator about my fiancé and Kim."

"I was actually using that as a means to put this off," Anakin said locking eyes with his son. "I probably shouldn't even warn you, but as you know and Obi-Wan has informed you countless times, I don't follow the rules very well. Dark Times are coming and history will attempt to repeat itself."

"Darth Shego and this New Empire?" Luke asked seriously.

"Yes, soon she will begin approaching one of the strongest of your new Order," Anakin warned, "She will slowly use his own anger and frustration to pervert and corrupt him. The event will probably be as disastrous as my fall if not worse, Son."

"What can we do to stop this, Father? What can I do?" Luke asked worriedly.

"You can do nothing, Luke," Anakin smiled somewhat sadly, "No Jedi can, I'm afraid."

"Then how can it be stopped?" Luke asked, somewhat frustrated.

"Trust your feelings son, you'll know when the time comes," Anakin said as he began to fade away, "The only chance will be a power greater then even the Force itself."

"I don't understand, Father?" Luke said as he slowly awoke from his meditative state, "Father!"

Luke looked around and found himself cross-legged on the floor of the bridge of the Wildecat.

"Welcome back," Jim smiled back from the co-pilot seat, while his twin brother Jim stared forward into the star-lines unusually quiet. "Since you're awake you care to take over for me, last few minutes Tim got boring."

"Sure," Luke said as the boy ran back out of the bridge. Luke quickly plopped down in the seat, to look at the pale young boy. "Is anything wrong Tim?"

"So … Mara's our sister too?" Tim asked with a gulp.

Luke blinked in surprise, as Tim continued, "I heard you and your father talking, Master Skywalker, in my head." Tim said, then looked at the Jedi Master fearfully, "Don't be upset, Master Skywalker, I didn't mean to intrude, it just … I heard."

"That's quiet alright, Tim," Luke smiled warmly, "I've been expecting you to start showing signs soon, but not of this magnitude this early. Did your brother hear us speaking too?"

"No, he can't … do these things I can, sir," Tim said sheepishly.

"I expected as much, though you both have strong force sensitivity," Luke nodded, "not unlike me and my sister, we are both strong in the force, but somehow I am the stronger of the two. You both are strong in the force, Tim, but it seems you have more talent."

"Does that mean I'll be a Jedi like Ron?" Tim beamed slightly.

"If you wish to take the training," Luke nodded, "But it's a long hard road, one full of hardships."

"Do you think I can do it?" Tim asked the master hopefully.

"You've the potential, Tim," Luke patted the boy's shoulder, "perhaps when this mess is straightened out; we can bring you and your brother both in for some tests to see if you're ready for the training."

"Ok, but can I have some time to think about it?" Tim asked nervously.

"Of course," Luke nodded, standing up, "I'll go check on Mara and Kim, if you need anything page me or the others. And don't tell Kim or Mara what you heard earlier. With the damage the Emperor did to Mara, I'm not sure how she'll take this revelation."

"OK, I'll wait until you say so, Master," Tim nodded as Luke left the bridge.

Luke walked back into the resting area of the ship and saw Mara and Kim curled up together on one of the couches in the lounge. He let a small smile play on his lips as he used the force to levitate a blanket from a cabinet and placed it over their bodies for warmth. Luke switched off the light and left them in peace.

* * *

"A Death Star?" Rue Fus gasped, as Ron pulled a copied data disk from the computer. "Warn the Republic, we must!"

"Nuhuh, Jedi," a sinister voice spoke from behind them. Both Ron and Rue Fus turned to find Darth Shego standing with her cloak hiding much of her body, with the exception of her glowing saber-gloves. "You are going no where."

"You will fall as your father fell, Lady Palpatine," Rue Fus said glaring at the cloaked figure.

"Figured it out, huh?" Darth Shego nodded, throwing her cloak to the side. "Now I will restart my father's work, the destruction of the Jedi begins with the two of you."

"Apprentice, I'll hold her off," Rue Fus said, drawing his lightsaber. "You go, take a shuttle and escape. Warn the Republic and Master Skywalker, you must!"

"I won't leave you, Master," Ron said reaching for his saber.

"I have taught you all you need to learn, Jedi Knight," Rue Fus said, using the force to lock off all emergency alarms in the area, giving his student a proud look. "Now go!"

"But …" Ron started to argue again.

"I SAID GO!" Rue Fus barked, as he spun at Shego using a point blank force push to knock the Sith out of the door way. Ron took this opportunity and dashed out of the computer chamber, following the marks Rue Fus left on the lower portion of the wall. Several Storm troopers blocked his path, but he easily made his way to the shuttle bay.

"Size matters not …" Ron repeated to himself as he stopped at a lowered gangplank of an Imperial shuttle. "Size matters not …" He said again, reaching his hand out toward a large metallic crate. He stretched out with the Force, lifting the heavy box into the air, and sending it flying toward the control booth, shattering it and disabling the force field and the tractor beam for the area. Air whipped by as the barrier between the inner atmosphere of the battle station and outer space vanished, sucking Storm Troopers and equipment into the void.

Ron using Force enhanced speed, made it to the bridge of the shuttle, and quickly used what Kim and Mara had taught about emergency take off procedures.

"I'm sorry, Master …" Ron said sadly as the shuttle lifted off and shot out of the space station.

Rue Fus smiled as he sensed his apprentice disappear into light speed before blocking several swipes from the Sith Lord, and following up with a jumping slash before spin jumping away.

"You're trapped, little Jedi," Darth Shego smirked down at the rodent-like Knight, "You'll never escape."

"Intending to, I am not," Rue Fus said spinning his double-sided lightsaber taking a defensive stance, "Strike me down, and more powerful then you can imagine will I become."

"Really?" Darth Shego asked, mock-interested, "Ok!" She hissed bringing her claws downward.

**To Be Continued…**

_C. Cowboy: yeah I admit it may be a little rough around the edges, but I really wanted to get this fic rolling again. Only a few chapters to for Knights of the New Republic Episode I, then the second episode in the series 'Episode II: The Second Purge' will kick off. More info on that on in the next couple chapters. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Prelude to the Sith

Chapter 9: Prelude to the Sith

"It's amazing, Lady Shego," the blue skinned man in a very old style Sith admiral uniform. "This Ship is incredibly preserved for a 4000 year old relic. And even for its age, it's very ahead of it's time. She'll make a fine flagship when she's flight worthy. How goes the diversion?"

"The Jedi haven't a clue, Admiral," Shego's hologram replied, "They believe Drakken is a threat, they haven't a clue what they have waiting for them."

"How about the descendent of Revan and Bastila?" the Admiral asked a glimmer in his red eyes.

"His reprogramming has begun, Skywalker has done well with his training but he can be broken," Shego nodded, "He too is part of our diversion."

"Excellent, we shall not fail you, my Mistress," the Admiral bowed, "And you should know the Star Forge systems have been repaired and operating at seventy five percent efficiency, only forty percent of the structure must be completed."

"How long has it been active, Admiral?" Shego's emerald eyes lit up.

"See for yourself," the Admiral grinned, moving to turn the camera to see the horizon out the window, and the uncountable amount of Death Stars surrounding the planet and the re-construction site of the Star Forge.

"Thank you, Admiral Thrawn," Darth Shego chuckled evilly, ""We shall rule the day when we are ready. Until then, perhaps … I can give you a more personal reward for your fine service…"

"I do not think that would be proper, my lady," Thrawn apologized.

"Awe you're no fun!" Darth Shego pouted. "In any case, may the Force serve you well."

"May it you as well, Lady Shego," Thrawn bowed.

---

"Go, Go, Go you hunk of Bantha fodder, GO!" Ron cursed the controls of the Imperial Shuttle as the ship shook from the energy blasts striking it's rapidly depleting shields. "This is Jedi Apprentice Ron Stoppable to any available New Republic vessels, Mayday! Mayday!"

Ron made the shuttle twist and turn as best he could as the Imperial TIE Interceptors closed in, firing their weapons. "Awe, dang it, can't we all get along, guys?" The ship jerked hard, "I take that as a no … MAYDAY!!"

"Stoppable?" a familiar voice came over the com channel, "Have you gotten yourself in over your head again?"

"Captain Barkin!" Ron squeaked with glee, "Where are you, I have … fifteen TIE Interceptors on my butt, I have some very, very important info for the New Republic, and I don't wanna die, could you maybe … you know … HELP?"

"I'll see what I can do, Stoppable," Barkin's voice sighed, before the massive Executor-class Star Destroyed came around from behind a large moon and approached the escaping shuttle and it's pursuers. "Imperial TIE Interceptors, this is Steven T. Barkin, Captain of the New Republic Super Star Destroyer Mad Dog. There is a New Republic citizen onboard the shuttle you are attempting to engage in combat. Would you like for our fighter squadrons to launch and engage you?" the squadron of Interceptors broke, and shot back the way they came. "Funny, I had a feeling you'd say that. The joke's on them, we only have half a squadron on board right now. Ok, Stoppable we're bring you on board. Be ready to give some good answers."

"Will do," Ron sat back in his pilot's seat, as the Mad Dog's tractor beam pulled his shuttle in.

---

"They're making a mistake," Luke said staring out the Solo family's living room window that over looked Coruscant.

"If the Empire is trying to stir up trouble, I don't think nipping it in the bud is a big slip up, Kid," Han Solo said sipping on his Corellian Ale.

"Nipping it in the bud, yeah that's not a mistake." Luke sighed walking over to sit down beside Han and Kim who was staring at her cup of caff with interest. "But sending the WHOLE fleet on word of mouth reports … what's Fey-lya thinking?"

"They didn't take the whole fleet, Luke," Mara said walking in with Leia and C3P0. "The left a skeleton patrol still out on the other side of the inner middle rim."

"That makes me feel so much better," Luke said, taking a big swig of his caff.

"Do you think Ron's with the fleet the New Republic's after?" Kim asked glancing up at the Jedi Master with fear and hopefulness.

"I don't …" Luke said furrowing his brow before snapping his head up, "How fast can you get the Cat and Falcon ready to fly?"

"What's wrong?" Mara asked, as Kim shot to her feet.

"Ron's coming this way," Luke said, handing 3P0 his mug, and the Solos, Jedi, and the bounty hunter shot out of the house without another thought.

---

The Millennium Falcon and the Wildecat met the Super Star Destroyer just outside Coruscant orbit, and landed on board with little fuss. Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, the two sets of twins and Anakin, Chewy, and Kim made it to the bridge of the ship in record time, and were shocked to see Ron handcuffed to a chair.

"RON!" Five young voices squealed as he was tackled while he was still trapped in the chair.

"Easy guy, easy," Ron chuckled uneasily as he was mauled with hugs from Jim, Tim, Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina.

Ron then glanced up at the adults and Kim. Han and Leia were the only ones with smiles, while Kim, Luke, and Mara were giving him expectant disapproving gazes. "Hehe, I can explain … um …"

"Master Skywalker, I would suggest you train your Jedi the proper way to behave on a bridge of a multi-million credit star craft." Captain Barkin said to the group.

"Ron what did you do?" Mara asked, narrowing her emeralds on the Apprentice.

Barkin answered for him, "C4, please provide audio from Jedi Stoppable from two hours fifteen minutes ago."

"Of course captain," the bridge protocol droid waddled up, then spoke in Ron's voice, "Hey, cool, what's this button do?" then the droid's voice switched to Barkin's, "Stoppable damnit, don't touch that!" the droid then glanced at the captain and spoke in it's own voice, "End recording. Anything else, sir?"

This got Ron a glare from all present, even the kids. "Hehe, it was shiny … so sue me … anyway we have more important matters, Master Rue Fus is in trouble!"

"Rue Fus? What's happened, has he been captured by the fleet?" Luke asked, concern shinning in his blue eyes.

"Fleet? I didn't see any fleet, he fought Darth Shego on the Death Star, turns out Darth Shego is Shelia Palpatine …" Ron then noticed the pale expression crossing everyone's faces, "What I say?"

"Ron can you guide us back?" Luke asked seriously.

"Yes, Master, no problem, the course is still programmed in the shuttle a jacked," Ron replied, glancing around, "Are we going to go back and save him or what?"

"Captain, how long ago did the remainder of the fleet leave for the battle?" Luke asked turning to the bridge crew of the Mad Dog.

"Two fifty hundred hours this morning, Master Jedi," Barkin said, realizing what he was talking about, "judging by the course in the shuttle's computer, that Death Star will be in the inner rim before a shuttle or even a fighter can get there and warn the Fleet. They'd get back just in time to see Coruscant go boom."

"Han, Leia, take the kids, and go warn the fleet in the Falcon," Luke said turning to the Solos, "if any ship can make it, it's the Falcon." He then turned the Possible twins, "You two go with them too."

"Kim, do we have to?" Jim and Tim asked, glancing from Luke to their elder sister.

"Do as Master Skywalker says," Kim said in a serious tone. "You might get the Falcon there a bit quicker, ok?"

"But …" Han spoke up suddenly nervous, but fell silent from the elbow from his wife as the Possible twins shot out of the bridge toward the Falcon to see what 'needed improvement'.

"Let's go, kids, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara has to work," Leia said, as she and Han herded their own kids behind Jim and Tim.

"We don't have time to gather any forces, we have to head to this Death Star now, Captain," Luke said turning to Barkin.

"I know," Barkin furrowed his brow, before turning to the bridge crew, "Alright, listen up! Take the NAV info from that Imperial shuttle and set a return course with adjustment for time, chances are the space station is on its way straight to Coruscant, so get moving people!"

"It'll be several hours before we get there, so you all might as well go to the quarters level and make yourselves at home," Barkin said turning to Kim and the Jedi, "Guest Quarters 243 and 235 are available and bed ready. I know you know Skywalker that you need to be rested up and ready to take on a bastard like a Death Star."

"He's right," Luke nodded turning to Kim who was unlocking Ron's cuffs. "Mara and I will take 245, Apprentice Stoppable, you and Kim can take 243."

"Is it a two bed?" Ron asked, somewhat surprised Kim didn't ask that, and that he sense no regard for it from her through the Force.

"It's a bunk, Stoppable, now get out before you mess anything else up. They're still cleaning the trash and sewage out of the hallways you backed up." Barkin stated, and with a simple 'eep' Ron led the three others out of the bridge.

Kim and Ron walked with Mara and Luke in silence after they left the lift from the bridge. They came to Luke and Mara's room first, and with a small farewell, the two teenagers continued on to their room one door down. "I think we really need to talk, KP," Ron finally spoke as they entered the room.

"Yeah, we do, but …" Kim replied, moving toward Ron, successfully cornering him at the door. She reached beside him and punched in the locking code for the door, before grabbing his collar, "You're right we do need to talk, Ron."

"KP, I know me and Master Rue Fus jumping on that ship was a bit careless, but …" Ron gulped seeing the intensity and anger in Kim's eyes, "I'm going to be a Jedi soon, and I can't go about with kid gloves. I'll have to take risks sometimes."

"Since you left Tatooine on that shuttle until Luke sensed you," Kim said, her icy demeanor wavering, "I have …cried more then I have ever in my whole life, even more then when my parents died."

"Kim …" Ron started, but Kim's glare silenced him.

"Shut up and listen, Stoppable, I'm not done talking." Kim snapped, her glare intensifying. "You will take risks when you become a full fledged Jedi, I know, same as I take as a bounty hunter, but you WILL be careful, and do you know why?" Kim waited for him to shake his head in a negative manner before continuing. "You will because you are MINE, and I'm not going to lose you."

Ron opened his mouth to question what she was talking about, but found his lips suddenly occupied by Kim's.

---

"What's happened here?" Luke called out angrily as he stood before the smoking ruins of the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy.

"Just what you created, Master," a deep voice spoke from behind him. Ron turned to see a dark cloaked figure in a dark violet and black full mask. "I am your creation, your failure, and bringer of death to those who follow you blindly and foolishly."

Luke turned quickly brandishing his lightsaber with a 'pop hiss'. The raw dark energy from the figure almost staggered the Jedi Master. "I know now what you are but I want a name." Luke said holding his saber before him.

A 'pop hiss' came from the stranger and a long green saber rose from his cloak, and he brought it up, and Luke recognized it as his own. "Where did you get that?" Luke asked warily.

"From your cold, lifeless fingers, Master, after I defeated you," the figure stated beginning to walk toward him, "Your ideals took every thing from me, my home, my friends, two lovers, I lost everything to be a Jedi like you. Now I'm taking my life back. I was once a student of yours, Jedi, but now … I am Darth Demonus, Dark Lord of the Sith!" The Sith hissed, diving at Luke. Their two sabers met, and sent sparks flying every which way.

"The Dark Side will give you nothing!" Luke shot, back stepping from the force of the Sith Lord's swing.

"The Dark Side gave me power, the Dark Side gave me prestige, the Dark Side gave me respect," Demonus growled, "The Dark Side gave me KP."

The last sentence caught the Jedi Master off guard, giving the Sith the opportunity he needed.

Luke yelped in pain as the Sith's lightsaber passed cleanly through his wrist sending the mechanical hand and his still lit lightsaber flying across the ground. "Now, Skywalker, you will join the Jedi of old and the Jedi of new …" The Dark Lord said bring his saber up to strike, "In death."

Just as the Sith gave his final attack Luke heard a feminine voice call out, "RON!"

Ron sat up in his bed breathing heavily, "Whoa … freaky dream …" He tried to lift his hands to rub his face, but felt something roughly holding his left arm down. He glanced down to see Kim snuggling against his arm, a content smile still on her lips and a lock of hair still plastered to her cheek with sweat from their earlier 'activity'. Ron rubbed his eyes before bring his free hand over to brush the hair back behind her ear.

Ron sighed and slid back down into the bed, not missing Kim snuggling even closer. "Darth Demonus huh?" Ron mused quietly, "Master Rue Fus said Sith only come in twos, so Darth Shego has an apprentice. It has to be this Demonus but who is he? Or is Shego the apprentice? He'd have to be powerful to take out Yavin …"

A thought suddenly struck him. It frightened him and filled him with rage. "Mankey …" Ron growled his brow twisting in anger, "It has to be, he's the only one who's ever called Kim KP besides me. It has to be connected to Kim or else it wouldn't have came to me so familiarly. Mankey is or going to be Darth Demonus … he's already acting through Dark Side tendencies … but … if it is Mankey then that'll put Kim in danger being with me …"

Kim murmured when Ron pulled her in a firm embrace. "Ron …" she mewed in her sleep, sliding her arms around him, cuddling even closer.

'I won't let Mankey hurt you, Kim,' Ron thought, burying his face in her hair, "No matter what it costs me …"

---

A few hours later Luke, Mara, Kim, and Ron met outside the Wildecat's hanger bay. "Ok, the Mad Dog is going to distract the Death Star's defenses, while the Wildecat sneaks in. It'll just be us," Luke said before giving Ron a nod, "The smaller the group the easier it will be."

Ron nodded in reply, "So when do we leave?" Ron asked, glancing out at the approaching Death Star.

"Immediately," Luke nodded, "All we have to do is get on board the Cat and head out."

Mara gave him a strange look, but shrugged it off.

"It'll be ok, Mara," Luke said placing a hand on his fiancée's shoulder.

"I know it will …" Mara started before her eyes widened in realization before drooping, "You back water bastard …" Mara murmured, her last thoughts cursing herself for falling for the oldest trick in the book before collapsing in Ron's arms.

"Mara!" Kim gasped, moving to the woman's side, "What happened to her?"

"I put her in a healing trance," Luke stated, "She'll come out of it in fifteen minutes. If what Ron said is true, and Darth Shego is Palpatine's daughter, she may know how to access Mara's mind as the Emperor did. That could jeopardize the mission. Besides, I'll be able to focus better in there knowing Mara is safe."

"You won't be when she wakes up, though," Kim pointed out, as Ron handed the unconscious redhead to Kim.

"Kim would you take Mara back outside the Hanger," Ron said, "We'll get the Cat warmed up. Access codes still the same?"

"Yeah," Kim grunted heaving Mara's arm across her shoulder, "I won't be a second." Kim said as she left the two Jedi to her prized ship.

Kim deposited Mara on a bench and positioned her arms and legs where she'd be comfortable, "Don't worry, I'll take care of both our boys," Kim smiled down, then heard the unmistakable sound of her custom freighter's engine's roaring to life. Realization came a second later.

"RON!!!" Kim yelled running to the door and out under the already airborne Wildecat, "RON! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Kim screamed up at the small ship, just before its thrusters pushed it out of the hanger, "RON!!!"

"You know, we didn't have to leave Kim too?" Luke said from the pilot's seat of the Wildecat's cockpit. "Her skills could have been useful."

"It's better this way," Ron said, adjusting the radar stealth systems Wade had given Kim to install on the ship. "The stealth system should get us in well enough …"

"Do you sense something in the Force," Luke asked, concerned about his first statement.

"Something in the distance, something … terrible," Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

"Be mindful of the future, but don't let it distract you from the now," Luke said, gesturing with his hands to the intimidating Death Star before them. It was different then the first two. It was Blood red in color instead of the tradition metallic silver with two spiked rows going around the upper and lower portions of the station, and a massive super canon 'eye' in the front. "Lets do it, Ron, my the Force be with us."

"Yeah, may the Force be with us," Ron said, staring at the massive station. "Something this big … we may need both sides."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: only one more chapter and an epilogue to go folks then on to 'The Second Purge'. And as promised … here's you a sneak peak at the second part of my Kim Possible/Star Wars epic!

also there's a link to a fan art of the fic on my bio page, done by the talented artist Barsto. now on with the preview!

**Coming Christmas, 2005 …**

_"Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny…"_ - Yoda

_A long time ago … In a galaxy far, far away …_

"R-Ron?" Kim asked, slowly rising to her feet. "Ron, talk to me!" she said starting toward her childhood friend.

"Kim no!" Mara Jade said grabbing her, holding her back. "That power … that's not Ron anymore …"

**_Anakin: _**_Kim what happened to Master Stoppable? Where is Ron?_

"Mara?" Kim asked, looking to the older woman questioningly, then to Mara's husband, "Luke?"

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker stared in awe of what was before him. He felt darkness and power radiating off the Jedi Knight the likes of which Luke had only felt upon his early meetings with his father, Darth Vader.

**_Kim: _**_Annie … Anakin … Ron was … he was killed, Anakin …_

Before then stood Jedi Knight Ronald Stoppable, standing over a bloody corpse, dismembered by lightsaber slashes and the Force itself, that was at one time the assassin Monkey Fist. "Ron, fight it, Don't give in to the Dark Side!" Luke commanded, hoping to reach his friend.

**_Luke: _**_Darth Shego's apprentice … Darth Demonus … he murdered him. _

Ron merely chuckled, before full out laughing at the concept, "Why would I do a thing like that?" he said slowly turning, "I know you've fallen before, Master," Ron asked, as he turned to face them, causing gasps from Mara and Kim, "You never told … you never said what the Dark Side felt like! You never told how good it felt! Master, I love it, I'll never give it up!" He said, grinning ear to ear wickedly with his once brown eyes now a bright orange and red mix.

"Ron … no …" Kim whimpered, "Don't do this…"

**_Darth Shego: _**_Lord Demonus… _

"Do what, KP?" Ron asked, his voice holding none of the warmth and love Kim had associated it with, "You've all held me back all my life, all of you, and I understand that now. I understand that you thought you were doing it for my own good, but … You were wrong." He sneered, "Now you will hold me back no more!"

_**Ron:** Yes, My Mistress? _

"What?" Kim asked in surprise, but gargled as she was lifted by an invisible force squeezing her throat.

"Ron, Stop!" Luke called, using his own Force power to break Ron's hold on the girl and lowered her to Mara's waiting arms. "Mara, get her out of here, I'll deal with Ron!" he said before turning back to the fallen Jedi. "If you want to fight someone, fight someone who can fight you back," Luke said drawing and switching on his lightsaber, "Fight me."

**_Darth Shego: _**_Rise…_

Ron drew his own saber, "With pleasure." Split second later, the blades met.

****

**STAR WARS**

**KNIGHTS ****OF **

**THE ****NEW REPUBLIC **

**Episode II **

**_THE SECOND PURGE_ **

_Coming soon_

Darth Demonus looked over his shoulder, and saw Kim's horribly trembling blaster pointed at his back. A smirk played on his lips and a flash of mischievousness crossed his flaming eyes both hidden behind his Sith Mask, "Can you do it, KP? Can you pull the trigger?" he asked turning to face her, "Can you stop me? Can you kill me?"

The sound of blaster fire echoed through the area.

_The Dark Times … return… _


	10. Chapter 10: The First Temptation

Chapter 10: The First Temptation

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke said as the Wildecat slide into an unused landing pad without a single incident.

"Come on, Master Skywalker," Ron shrugged, "It's not like Darth Shego let me go on purpose then let us back on board also on purpose just to have us walk right into a trap, right?" Ron blinked at the stare the Jedi Master gave him. "Oh right, that probably is it, nail on the head, huh? Drat."

"We're in luck then," Luke shook his head, "Walking blindly into death traps and coming out in almost one piece is our specialty."

Ron shook his head, and followed the Jedi Master out of the cockpit and on out of the customized freighter. The two Jedi quietly and quickly made their way to the door into the interior hallway of the battle station. "No guards … Unlocked Doorway … oh yeah, this is a trap."

"You think so, Master?" Ron asked, as they walked into the hallway, ducking to miss a blaster shot. "Yeah, I think so too!" Ron squeaked as they drew and activated their lightsabers in unison.

"Yeah, Ron," Luke said, moving his lightsaber to deflect a blaster shot, "after years of experience when you walk into a area with ease then get shot at unexpectedly, that usually means a trap."

"I'll remember that, Master," Ron said, leaping forward into a roll, before throwing his lightsaber at one of the blaster turrets firing at them.

The red bladed saber spun through the turret and Ron used the force to send it on through the remaining three. The still lit lightsaber flew back to Ron's opened hand and he smirked proudly, "That wasn't so bad."

"I wish you didn't say that …" Luke sighed as the door end of the long hall way opened and a group of strange troopers walked out. They resembled Storm Troopers, but instead of white armor it was shimmering chrome-silver and a full black face plate. "I really wish you didn't say that …"

---

"I'm going to kill him," Mara Jade raged as she stomped toward the bridge of the Mad Dog with Kim right on her heels. "No, I take that back. I'll clean out his rectum with his own lightsaber, THEN I'll kill him."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Kim asked, shuddering at the mental image.

"I didn't say I'd turn the saber on, now did I?" Mara asked as the bridge elevator door slid open.

The two redheads entered the lift, and Kim finally got a look at the Jedi Knight's face. Mara's jaw was set twitching slightly and her brow furrowed in what to an outside observer would think to be rage. But Kim noticed that there was only a small flicker of anger in Mara's eyes, and it was vastly over powered by another emotion. "They'll be ok." Kim said comfortingly, and the anger instantly faded from the older woman's features.

"Luke's been lucky since the day he was born, Kim," Mara said softly, hugging herself, "that luck isn't going to last forever and … they don't call those damned things Death Stars for nothing…"

"Yeah, so people will get scared before they even fight it," Kim said, masking her own fear as best she could. "Master Skywalker and Ron are the two most resourceful people I've ever known. And Ron … is definitely going to survive, so I can give him a piece of my mind for pulling a fast one on me, same as Luke for you."

"Right," Mara gave a weak chuckle as the lift door opened. "What's the situation, Captain?" Mara asked as she and Kim entered the bridge.

"Right now, we're being careful to stay out of that thing's super canon's sights," Captain Barkin said, his eyes not leaving the Death Star on the main screen. "But they're not doing a thing, it's like they're … waiting for something." Barkin then pressed a few buttons on the control console in front of him. "Oh, never mind, looks like they want to play after all. Listen up! Launch all available fighters and have them go into attack mode as soon as they're in open space!" Barkin ordered as a large amount of TIE fighters erupted from the crimson Death Star.

"That's a lot of fighters …" Kim gulped seeing the blips appear on the radar screen.

"Eh, we'll get um," Barkin said confidently, before ordering the main canons to be brought on line.

"If you say so…" Kim said before noticing Mara looked somewhat pale, "Mara, what's wrong?"

"Luke …" Mara whispered, "Luke's in trouble …"

"What? How can you tell?" Kim asked, worriedly.

"I … I can feel it … Luke ..." Mara whimpered, her eyes wide and glazed over.

Kim took a deep breath, and pulled out her 'Universal Kimmunicator' that Wade had given her. "Wade, you there?"

"What's up, Kim?" Wade's digital voice came and young face appeared on the screen.

"Can you tell me where Ron is, on the Death Star?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, looks like he's in a fire fight and … oh boy …" Wade said, his features hardening in worry, "Total scan blackout in the next room and all inside past the point they are."

"Can we get some of our people in to help him?" Kim asked, her breath quickening with her heart rate.

"You guys have enough on your table, I'll give them back up." Wade chuckled.

"What do you plan to do?" Kim asked.

"Trade secret, Kimmie," Wade winked at the redhead. "Wade out."

Meanwhile, not to far away a Firespray-class starship floated beside a small asteroid. The pilot touched a few buttons on the controls and the small ship roared to life and the Wide Access Digital Energy (W.A.D.E.) communicator deactivated. "Ron, Ron, Ron, you just can't stay out of trouble, can you, pal?" the pilot said, pulling on a Mandalorian helmet as the starship Slave-1 shot toward the Death Star's location.

---

"Well …" Ron sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow with his sleeve, "That was fun." He said smiling down at his still lit lightsaber.

Luke glanced around at the fallen troopers, and glared at the young Jedi. "You know … it really was." He said a smile breaking across his face.

A loud hiss sounded ahead of them and the blast door slowly opened to lift. "If that isn't an opened invitation, I don't know what is, Master," Ron said as the two Jedi carefully entered the lift, and it jumped to life instantly. "Wonder where it's taking us?"

"Find out in a moment, I imagine," Luke said, closing down his lightsaber, and sitting down cross-legged.

"Meditate in a death trap?" Ron said, reluctantly shutting down his lightsaber as well.

"Trust your feelings and trust the Force, Ron," Luke opened an eye to smirk at Ron. "This is a sealed compartment with one way in or out, we're as safe here as anywhere on the station… unless they eject us into space. Then we may have problems."

"You think they'll do that?" Ron asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Doubt it," Luke said in a relaxed voice, "I doubt we'd have made it this far for them to just throw us out the back door into the vacuum of space." Luke then hopped up as the lift suddenly stopped and the door started to open.

"Unknown floor: central core, power converters, kidnapped Jedi Knights, and Evil Sith Lords," Ron joked as they cautiously exited the lift. The lift had in fact taken them to the core chamber, where a large catwalk led out to the central power converter. Below the catwalk was others leading to the converter and one very big drop.

"Ronald, come back you shouldn't have …" a voice spoke before them.

"Master Rue Fus?" Ron asked, feeling a trimmer in the Force. He quickly drew his saber, and glancing to the left saw Luke draw his own, obviously feeling it as well.

The two Jedi found the Jedi Knight in a large glowing red sphere just before the gigantic power converter. "I see you boys finally showed up, maybe you can get the stupid rat to shut up." Darth Shego said stepping out of the shadows, to smile ruefully at the two Jedi Knights. "Oh, didn't bring your little girlfriend with you this time?" Shego asked, her green eyes glaring into Ron's.

"Leave her out of this," Ron growled defensively.

"Oh why would I do that? We could have great fun, her and I," Shego smiled in amusement.

"Don't let her dog you, Ron," Luke said, "You get Rue Fus. I'll deal with her."

"You'll deal with me?" Shego scoffed, "Like you dealt with my father?" Shego laughed even harder, "Don't think I know how you 'defeated' my father, how he had you on the ground, begging you dear sweet daddy Darth Vader to save you!" Shego grinned, when she saw him narrow her eyes, showing she hit a nerve. She lit her light claws before continuing. "And least we forget, how it proved how spineless Lord Vader truly was, how he couldn't save you by facing my far superior father, but by attacking him from behind like a coward!"

Luke's eyes flared for a moment before he took a defensive fighting stance with a content smile on his face. "I know what you're trying to do, Palpatine. I've fallen to the Dark Side once before. It won't happen again. I've mastered my hatred, save your little tricks for your lackeys."

Darth Shego growled like an animal, before pouncing at Luke, her claws only meeting Luke's green lightsaber.

Blade and claws met in a ferocious dance, as Ron ran to his master. "I told you to forget about me!" Rue Fus argued, as Ron fiddled with Rufus's cage.

"Can't you use your saber to cut out of here?" Ron asked, as he studied the base of the cage.

"Ronald, don't you think I would have already done it by now," Rue Fus sighed crossing his little arms, "Took my saber she has, know where it is I do not."

"Ok … stupid question, but I don't even know how to work these controls!" Ron said agitatedly, fumbling with the controls with his free hand.

"Ronald … have a lightsaber I do not but YOU still do." Rue Fus all but spelled out for the nervous Jedi.

"Doh!" Ron said, glancing down at the red lightsaber in his hand. "sorry …"

Ron then jabbed the base of Rue Fus' cage with the lightsaber. The shield sparked a few moments before it vanished, leaving Ron's teacher free. "Hurry, help Master Skywalker we must!" Rue Fus called as they turned to see the Jedi Master and Sith Lord exchanging blows.

Luke spun around and brought his saber across Shego colliding with her claw. "Give up," Luke growled, readying his next attack.

"And give up all this fun, Master Skywalker?" Shego chuckled, slashing at the master again, "Say you've mastered your hatred, have you? Then it won't piss you off if I told you that after I'm done with you I'll torture Mara Jade until she's crying for death to take her for betraying my father by falling in love with his killer's son?" Shego's eyes danced when she saw blinding rage fill Luke's blue eyes. 'Bingo…' she thought as Luke's shoulders rose and fell rapidly.

"Yes, I'll torture her with sharp objects, pump chemicals into her blood stream so that every inch of her body will cry out with pain, and on top of that I'll use electricity, until she's hoarse from screaming in agony," Shego said as she crouched back in preparation. "And then … once I'm done, I'll let my men have her. They've earn a reward for their faithful service. Some haven't had a good woman in some time."

Shego grinned at the rage filling Luke's features. "Hasn't she told you? As the Emperor's Hand she was more then just an assassin. You see … when a member of my father's forces pleased him, he would send his best Hand, Mara, to personally _thank_ them for their fine service… I'm sure she'd return to that role easily enough… " Shego trailed off, grinning, 'That had to do the trick,' she thought.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Luke shouted out angrily, stabbing out wildly with his saber, missing Shego's head by a few inches.

"Oh, you missed, and left yourself open," Shego grinned wickedly, "Too bad, I can't miss at this range," She whispered into his ear, before plunging her claw into his torso and on out his side.

At that moment, on the Mad Dog, Mara Jade doubled over, hugging her belly, screaming in pain, "LUKE!!" She called out, as Kim caught her to keep her from falling flat on her face.

"Mara, what's wrong," Kim asked worriedly.

"Luke, damn it, don't you dare leave me …" Mara ordered, trembling in Kim's arms and sending as much of her strength through their connection as she could, "Don't you dare …"

"Mara?" Kim asked again, as the bridge shook from a blaster shot hitting the deflector shields. "Captain, are there any extra fighters?" Kim asked glancing up at Barkin.

"Yeah, a few X-Wings, why?" Barkin asked, before ordering the bridge crew again.

"Get it ready," Kim said, glancing at R2-D2, whistling and beeping worriedly at his master's beloved's side. "I can't just set here and do nothing, me and R2's going out there."

The small domed droid's main sensor turned to Kim and whistled in confusion. "You heard right, we're going to fight." Kim said, getting up and dashing out of the bridge with R2 beeping excitedly behind her.

---

Shego looked down at the fallen Jedi Master with a disappointed pout. "That was it? I was expecting more from the legendary Luke Skywalker." Shego crossed her arms, and sighed. "Oh well… Guess I'll have to go ahead and finish you then." She said relighting her claws.

"Step away from him!" Ron growled, his red lightsaber held out before him.

"Oh, do you wanting to be schooled in the ways of the Force too, little boy?" Shego asked, grinning at the Jedi.

"R-Ron, don't … she'll twist your thoughts, don't listen to what she tells you …" Luke warned dragging himself away from the Sith Lord, "Trust the Force, and use this …" He said tossing Ron his lightsaber. Ron nodded, biting down his nervousness, and lit Luke's lightsaber spinning it and his own sabers in his hands getting a feel for them.

"You going to play with the little laser swords or are we going to duel, my apprentice?" Shego asked, igniting her light claws again.

"I'm not your apprentice!" Ron challenged holding the sabers in an X formation.

"Yes you are, young Sith," Shego grinned, "You just don't realize it yet."

"I'll never be a Sith!" Ron stated, taking a fighting stance.

"Oh really? You know, your ancestors said the same thing, but your many generations grandfather was the greatest of all Sith Lords, and your many generations grandmother almost brought down the very republic she was sworn to protect." Shego took a step forward, "They learned that the Dark Side isn't so bad. I mean think about it Ron. What has the Light Side and the Jedi got? Peace, serenity, tree hugging? Do you not long for passion, lust, pleasure? The Dark Side can give you what you wish for much easier then what the Jedi and their Light Side have offered. Do you not want Kim?"

"No." Ron said taking a deep settling breath.

"Huh?" Shego tilted her head in confusion.

"The Dark Side can't give me what I want," Ron said opening his eyes slowly to gaze evenly at the Sith Lord. "Kim will be safe."

Shego narrowed her eyes, as her own breath started to come in angry pants, "I thought higher of you, Stoppable," Shego hissed, "So be it, Jedi, you're going down!" She growled, diving at Ron like a wild animal.

Ron took slow even breaths, moving his body only what was needed to deflect Shego's attacks. Ron's calm demeanor only infuriated the Sith more.

"YOU FOOL!" Shego screeched at the Jedi Knight, "You are nothing!" Shego screamed, throwing her clawed hand at Ron's face. He merely sidestepped on instinct, and brought Luke's saber upward, passing through the junction of Shego's elbow.

Shego screamed and gripped her wounded arm. She looked down at the dismember appendage at her feet, and then back at the Jedi Knight who bested her. "You … I'll get you back for this …" She breathed through pained gasps. "I will hurt you where it hurts the most …" She sneered, "Anyone associated with you is open season Stoppable, remember that …" she ended before dashing away down the catwalk.

"Excellent, Jedi Stoppable," Rue Fus nodded proudly from the unconscious Luke's side. "Served the Order and New Republic well this day, you have."

"Master Skywalker? Is he ok, Master?" Ron asked to his teacher.

"Yes, aided him in going into a healing trance I have," Rue Fus stated, "Fine shall he be."

"Good … so any idea how to blow this over grown tin can up?" Ron asked, glancing back at the power core.

"We have to destroy the power converter there, doing that and the core will eventually overload." Rue Fus stated, "But I fear we do not have any explosives to do such."

"You know, Kim says all the time I could destroy a chunk of Kashyyyk steel." Ron said standing up gripping his father's lightsaber.

"Ron …" Rue Fus said slowly, looking up fearfully, "Do not do what I fear you are thinking of doing …"

"It's the only way, Master," Ron said lighting his Saber, and using the Force to lift Rue Fus small body and the prone form of Luke and move them as far back toward the lift as he could get them. "Watch over Kim for me if I don't make it back."

"May the Force be with you … and protect you," Rue Fus bowed sadly, knowing this was probably the only way.

Ron walked up to the Power Converter and looked down at his father's lightsaber. True, it was a Sith's saber, but his father had used it to protect, to protect his mother and Ron for much of his life, and Ron in turn used it to protect those who he cared for. Ron knew even if by some act of the Force he survived this, his father's saber would not. Ron lit the saber and lifted it above his head ready to slice into the converter. 'May this redeem what my father's done…' he thought before closing his eyes and focusing on Kim.

He pictured her eyes, her crimson hair, her emerald eyes, her warm smile and her fierce determination. "I love you, Kimberly Possible," Ron said out loud, and reaching out through the Force to her one last time, before bringing his arm down in a forward slash.

---

"Say hello to my little friend!" Kim sneered as she fired a photo torpedo from her X-Wing right into a TIE bomber's bomb bay then flew over the exploding mess of metal.

R2 beeped and whistled, and Kim waited for the droid's translation to come on her screen. "Thanks R2, I appreciate that. And flattery will get you everywhere, little guy." Kim said with a smile.

Kim made her X-Wing spin and twist to avoid an incoming TIE Fighter then shot it apart with her blaster canons. "Nice try, pal, but you'll have to do better then that!"

_I love you, Kimberly Possible _

Kim froze as Ron's words sounded in her head, "Ron?" She asked and a moment later an icy numb feeling washed over the left side of her body, especially her left arm, left shoulder, and left side of her face. That lasted a few seconds before an intense burning pain washed over her whole body, causing her to scream out in the most agonizing pain she had ever experienced. She released the control stick of her X Wing, and gripped both sides of her head and stiffened her whole body screaming even louder.

"Kim! Kim! What's wrong?" the Com Officer asked worriedly over the communications channel, "Kim respond!" but all she got was more screaming, as tears of pain ran down Kim's cheeks.

R2 quickly took control of the out of control X-Wing. Kim finally stopped Screaming, but not because the pain lessoned but because it became too intense to even scream anymore. 'Focus your thoughts, Kimberly,' a regal voice spoke in her mind, 'push your strength through your connection'

'I don't … under … understand …' Kim responded through the pain to the voice in thought, 'who are you?'

'It doesn't matter right now, Kimberly,' the voice responded, 'focus your feelings on Ron. Use the connection through the Force to share your strength with him, ease each other's pain. He needs your strength now more then ever …'

"How?" Kim whispered out loud through gritted teeth. "I'm no Jedi …"

'You don't have to be,' the voice responded with the sound of a comforting smile in her voice, 'use his power. Trust in the will of the Force. Give him your strength.'

Kim nodded and focused her mind on Ron as R2 guided the fighter back to the Mad Dog.

---

"Wake up, Jedi," a hand slapped Rue Fus' whiskered face before turning to slap Luke's. "Unless you want to die, wake up!"

"Ronald? What?" Rue Fus gasped, seeing his reflection in the T shaped visor of the helmet.

"Boba Fett?" Luke gawked focusing his eyes on the Mandalorian Armored bounty hunter. "Aren't you dead?"

"So much for Jedi being all knowing," Fett stated with a grunt, "Where's Ron?"

Rue Fus just looked sadly at the broken catwalk before them and the destroyed power converter laying in shambles on the central platform. "Kim's going to kill me …" Fett said before activating his rocket pack and flying over to the central platform to search for the sacrificial Jedi Knight.

"Stoppable!" Fett yelled digging through the rubble, "damned Jedi … takes everything from everybody … worse then the Sith ever wanted to be …" the Bounty Hunter cursed as he continued to dig. He finally lifted a large portion of rubble and froze at the sight. "Ron …"

Ron lay unconscious on the floor. The left side of his face was burned horribly and his left arm and shoulder were completely gone. "Don't you dare die, Stoppable," Fett hissed, lifting the teenaged Jedi off the ground, and hovering across the broken catwalk where Rue Fus and the injured Luke.

"Ronald!" Rue Fus yelped, his high pitched voice filled with worry.

"He's alive … barely. We have to get out of here before this place goes up." Fett said as Rue Fus levitated Luke's weakened body and entered the lift, just as the space station began trembling.

Fett and the three Jedi made it back to the Wildecat and Slave 1, which Fett had landed in the same hanger bay as Kim Possible's prized spacecraft.

"Jedi, get Ron and Skywalker on the Wildecat, I'll pilot it out by Remote," Boba Fett stated letting the last standing Jedi to levitate Ron's broken body from the Mandalorian clone's arms. "How can you do this? How do you know Ron by name?" Rue Fus asked curiously.

"Another example of the Jedi's 'all knowing nature'," Fett snorted, "It's a trade secret, rat. Take care of that boy, he's the only good Jedi there is." He said tossing the small Jedi the remains of Ron's lightsaber. "He should be able to salvage his dad's crystal. Now get on board!" Fett ordered, turning and running toward his own ship.

---

Captain Barkin stood on the bridge of the Mad Dog as he watched with a smile as the latest Death Star began to go up. Outer panels of the massive space station began to explode violently. "Come on, Jedi …" He softly urged as the Mad Dog and the fighters of both sides began putting some distance from the unstable battle station.

Barkin shielded his eyes as the battle station exploded in a massive flash of light. "Com officer! Send a communication for the Wildecat. Any sign of them, people?!?"

"Just got a transmission from the Wildecat, sir," The Communications officer grinned, "They made it, as did another ship that's escorting them … but … but sir, Wildecat is asking for emergency assistance upon landing."

"Then don't stand there! Get a move on!" Barkin barked, "MOVE IT PEOPLE, MOVE IT PEOPLE MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!!"

---

Oh did it hurt. Ron thought as he slowly squirmed in the bed he was laying in. All he felt like he could do is groan in the soreness that was his body.

"Madam Possible," Ron heard a droid's voice speak up, "Madam Possible. The Master Jedi is awakening, Madam."

"Wha … Ron?" He then heard the sound of an angel's voice. He slowly opened his eyes, and though his left eye was a bit blurry, he could easily recognize the face of his best friend. "Hey, baby, welcome back …" Kim whispered happily, stroking his cheek soothingly.

"KP?" Ron whispered hoarsely. "What happened?"

"You got banged up pretty bad," Kim said, her puffy eyes tearing up for what was apparently not the first time. "You … do you want me to tell you everything now, or the watered down version?"

"Hit me, Kim," Ron whispered giving a weak smile.

"You … your left arm and shoulder was … just gone, Ron," Kim said, having to pause to fight down a sob, "it was replaced by a bionic prosthetic a lot like Master Skywalker's, and also the bones in the left side of your face was crushed and had to be rebuilt as well as a bionic left eye … once they get them fine tuned you'll never know the difference, Ron," Kim said, before breaking down in full, "I just thank the Force you're alive …I thought I had lost you…"

"I'm ok, KP," Ron whispered soothingly, taking her hand in his good hand, "Like you said, once they get fine tuned I'll be ok … how do I … how do I look?"

"There's some scars on the left side of your face," Kim said, holding up a mirror for Ron to see. It seem as though there was only a series of scars on his face around his left eye that resembled a star. "The miracle of Bacta and Master Skywalker and Mara's healing trances."

"See, being a Jedi has its advantages?" Ron smiled tiredly, only to have Kim throw herself on the bed beside him, hugging him tightly and snuggling into his chest and audibly thanking the Force and any deity she could think of for saving his life.

Ron rubbed her back, and whispered soothing things to her, and before he knew it she was asleep and he was rapidly following her.

But before sleep overtook him one of the things Darth Shego had said to him struck him again.

_"Anyone associated with you is open season Stoppable, remember that …"_

---

"How do you feel, My Lady?" Grand Admiral Thawn asked walking into the chamber occupied by the Dark Lord Darth Shego and her assistant Admiral Drakken.

"Other then this miner setback," Shego said, holding up her newly grafted bionic hand, "Everything is going according to plan."

"Should we ready the fleet, My Lady," Thawn asked, "With their victory against the latest Death Star and the New Empire's fleet, not to mention the wedding, the New Republic will be drunk with celebration."

"Let them have their fun, Grand Admiral," Shego smiled, working her bionic hand, "let them relax and believe they are safe. Then once the time is right, we shall crush them."

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, My Lady, but what is the hold up?" Drakken spoke up.

"Jedi Stoppable, he is a wild card in all of this, he has the blood of Revan and Bastila coursing through his veins," Shego hissed with her voice not hiding the jealousy. "He will be turned or he will be killed, should we strike with him on the other side, our job will be much more difficult." She then turned to the shadows, "Darth Fist?"

A humanoid with monkey-like features, mostly in his monkey-like hands and feet, crawled out of the shadows walking not only on his feet but also on his fists. He was dressed in a black tunic and loose fitting gi pants. "Yes, my Mistress?" Darth Fist asked, looking up to the green skinned Sith Lord.

"Thawn, Drakken, allow me to introduce you to my Apprentice, Darth Fist," Shego motioned her hands to the Sith Lord. "Lord Fist, I want you to stalk Jedi Knight Ron Stoppable, and once you learn as much as you can. Destroy his life, if he turns to the Dark Side, bring him to me. If he does not … destroy him."

"As you wish," Fist bowed, before disappearing into the shadows.

"So now what?" Drakken asked.

"Simple, Drew," Shego sighed, "We wait… and enjoy the wedding." She said turning to the view screen.

---

In the Central Garden of Coruscant, a mass gathering was taking place. In the center of it all, in the Chamber Halls of The New Republic, among their friends and family, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade were publicly declaring their love for one another in holy matrimony.

Standing before Admiral Ackbar, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade prepared to say their vows to one another.

"Mara Jade," Ackbar spoke clearly, "Do you freely bind yourself to Luke, to be his companion, partner, aide, and comfort all the days of your life?"

"I do." Mara said without missing a single beat.

"And you Luke Skywalker," Ackbar said turning to the groom. "Do you promise to forsake all others, to be Mara's comfort and confidant, friend, lover, and companion for all your mortal days?"

"I do," Luke said flashing his Skywalker grin.

"For a relationship that started with me trying to kill you, this has become more then I could have imagined," Mara stated with a smile, "I have never felt more complete then now, knowing that we'll be together for eternity."

"Well," Luke suppressed a chuckled and winked at his sister, "Since Leia always wanted to kill Han, I knew where this could lead. You are more then I deserve, all that I desire, and all I need to feel whole. I love you, Mara."

"The rings, please." Ackbar requested, "The Rings are a symbol of your love, unbroken and shining, they show the galaxy the vows you make here today."

"Got 'em right here," the best man Han Solo said glancing down at Luke's droid, "R2? Rings … please?"

R2D2 whistled and wobbled before a compartment opened and a small mechanical hand slowly came out holding two rings, then dropped them into Han's hand.

"You have exchanged vows and rings." Ackbar stated proudly, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Luke moved in for the kiss, Kim pumped her fist into the air and led the applause with a loud "Booyah!"

"I present to you," Ackbar stated, puffing his chest out more then usual as Luke and Mara turned to the crowd, "The Skywalkers."

---

Kim giggled at the Solo boys Anakin and Jacen who were both seated at a far table, both obviously bored out of their minds.

"Kim?" a soft voice called from beside her, and she turned to see Jaina Solo looking up at her curiously.

"Yes, Jaina?" Kim asked the young girl.

"Where are Jim and Tim?" She asked blushing slightly.

"They're both at the Wildecat," Kim smiled, "they don't like weddings too much."

"Oh …" Jaina said disappointedly, before looking back up, "Do you think you can tell them I said hi?"

"Sure," Kim nodded.

"Thanks," Jaina grinned before joining her brothers.

Kim then spotted Ron across the hall standing by himself, looking very sad.

Kim made her way to him, and smiled up at him, "What's wrong, Ron?" She asked worriedly.

"Hey … Kim …" Ron said uncomfortably, all but telling Kim yes there was something wrong.

"Ron, what is it?" Kim asked, taking his hand, "Talk to me."

Ron pulled his hand from hers; ignoring the slight hurt look she gave him, "We need to talk …"

"Umm … ok," Kim gulped, having a bad feeling about the way he said that. She held her breath as Ron led her outside the reception hall.

---

To say Mara was getting tired would be an understatement. "This Reception has gone on long enough," She whispered to her new husband somewhat irritably while shaking hands with another diplomat she had no idea who or where they came from.

"The price of being a hero," Like gave her a small one armed hug.

"Assassin was nice," Mara stated, flashing Luke a dangerous look, "no one wanted to shake an assassin's hand."

"Something's wrong …" Luke said suddenly, and Mara too felt the faint wave in the Force.

A moment later, Kyle Katarn came up quickly with Rue Fus standing on his shoulder. Rue Fus had a pained expression on his rodent-like face.

"Rue, what's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly.

"It's Ron …" Rue Fus squeak, "Pain, great pain …"

"C'mon, let's find him!" Mara said as the four began combing the reception hall.

After ten minutes of searching, Luke and Mara finally spotted him out back, seated on the steps of the Reception Hall.

"Ron?" Luke asked, as he and Mara approached him.

He was seated, leaning forward with his face in his hands.

"I did it … I did it for her own good …" Ron breathed a shaky breathe. "She safer this way … w-with Darth Shego possibly targeting me …"

"Ron what's happened?" Mara asked sitting beside him.

"I remembered a lesson you taught not too long ago, Master," Ron sniffled, looking up at Luke." You remember, you said that a true Jedi will face a trial sooner or later … you said you faced your father … and Mara destroyed her ship, her only possession … well … I think I just went through my trial …"

"Ron …" Mara said rubbing his shoulder.

"I …" Ron said glancing up to the sky, where the Corellian freighter Wildecat was making the jump to light speed. "I said … goodbye …"

"Oh Ron …" Mara whispered pulling the young Jedi to her in a firm hug.

"I'm sorry …" Ron sniffed, "This is your wedding day, you're supposed to be happy …"

"We are happy about that," Mara consoled, "Ron … I respect your decision, as does Luke, if you need us, we're here."

"Thank you," Ron sniffed.

"You want to help me show Mara the Jade Sabre?" Luke asked trying to cheer the young Jedi Knight up.

"Sure," Ron nodded standing up.

"Jade Sabre? What's the Jade Sabre?" Mara narrowed her eyes.

"Your wedding present, dear," Luke gave her a smile. "One Ron here helped me build."

"Well, then Master," Ron said, forcing down his sadness for the time being, "Lets show it off!" Ron grinned.

"You sure you're ok?" Luke asked sincerely.

"Yup, I'll be ok," Ron nodded. "You two go ahead, I'll be right behind you, besides it's your ship."

Luke and Mara looked at each other, then at Ron, before giving in and going on ahead to the ship dock.

Ron watched them go, and once they were out of sight he let his smile drop and glanced down at his life-like prosthetic arm. With a heavy sigh, he looked toward the sky. He was a Jedi Knight, a Knight of the New Republic. He knew it was his destiny when he stepped on Yavin IV soil, and now he faced his destiny.

And for the first time in his life, he was facing it alone.

Or was he?

TO BE CONTINUED IN …

**STAR WARS**

**KNIGHTS of the NEW REPUBLIC **

**Episode II **

**_The Second Purge _**

Disclaimer: the wedding scene was taken from the Dark Horse Graphic Novel: "Star Wars: Union" by Micheal A. Stackpole.

C. Cowboy: well, that's about it for Episode I, I know there are several questions left unanswered, but don't worry, they will be answered in coming 'Episodes'. I hope you enjoyed the fic, and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
